Noches de ensueño
by doc.exe
Summary: Secuela de Noche, sueño y distancia. Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene lemon. Capítulo 2 arriba - ¡Por fin! --U-
1. Prológo

ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD Y EL DESEO: NOCHES DE ENSUEÑO  
  
Notas iniciales: Ésta es la secuela de mi fanfic "Noche, sueño y distancia". Lo sé, me tardé una eternidad en subirlo -_-U, pero tengo justificación: De entrada, la escuela que había estado insoportable, y en segundo lugar, los otros fanfics que tengo en progreso y que - muy a mi pesar ¬¬U - se extendieron más de lo que yo quería. En fin, espero lo disfruten, sólo una cosa, antes de leerlo, lean primero "Noche, sueño y distancia", de lo contrario, no entenderán nada de lo que está sucediendo.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Este fanfic ha sido escrito sin propósito lucrativo alguno, solamente por diversión. Yo no estoy recibiendo ni dos pesos por escribirlo. Por favor, no me demanden (de cualquier forma, estoy quebrado, así que no podrían sacarme ni cinco centavos con la demanda... a menos que quieran quedarse con mi colección de comics del hombre araña T_T).  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene escenas lemon, lo que significa que incluye escenas de sexo explícitas así como diálogos y situaciones de tipo erótico que pueden resultar ofensivas a ciertos criterios. Si acaso eres menor de 17 años o te ofenden esta clase de historias, te recomiendo no lo leas. De una vez lo aclaro: Yo no me hago responsable por los posibles daños tanto a la salud física como mental que puedas sufrir por el hecho de leer este fanfic. Tú decides leerlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad, yo me lavo las manos al respecto.  
  
Cualquier comentario, queja, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA o sugerencia se recibirá aquí mismo o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx Y no aceptaré reclamos por la temática del fanfic, así que ni se molesten en enviarlos. Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el prólogo. Have a nice Day!  
  
Prólogo  
  
- "Se aproxima" - "¿Qué se aproxima?" - "Tú lo sabes"  
  
Es de noche, luna nueva. Una joven cubierta por una frazada corre a toda velocidad a través de un corredor lleno de ventanales. En sus brazos aprieta con todas sus fuerzas lo que parece ser un libro.  
  
- "Sabes que no puedes detenerlo" - "Debo intentarlo" - "Es imposible"  
  
La muchacha sube rápidamente por una escalinata hasta un balcón. Llega hasta lo alto, desde allí se pueden contemplar las estrellas. Lanza un profundo suspiro mientras mira hacia la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
- "Vas a perderlo" - "No será así" - "Sabes que no puedes evitarlo" - "Debo hacerlo" - "Es inútil"  
  
La joven mantiene la mirada en el horizonte, sus largos cabellos vuelan con el viento. Algo se acerca, algo siniestro.  
  
- "No se puede escapar al destino. Resígnate" - "No lo haré. Uno es quien crea su propio destino"  
  
Con la mirada perdida en el opaco brillo lunar, aprieta el libro con mayor fuerza. Podemos vislumbrar parte de la portada: Un dragón enrollado alrededor de lo que parece una representación de la esfera celeste.  
  
- "Él perderá la vida. No hay forma de cambiarlo" - "No lo permitiré, no dejaré que esa desgracia suceda. Lucharé hasta el final por evitarlo" - "No lo lograrás..."  
  
Dos sombras aparecen detrás de ella. Las criaturas le susurran algo que no podemos escuchar, la chica responde con palabras que se traga el viento. Las sombras hacen una reverencia y se alejan. Ella mantiene la vista clavada en el firmamento, a lo lejos se aprecia una ciudad.  
  
- "Está por comenzar, ya no hay nada que hacer" - "Yo no lo creo así, no me rendiré. Por este amor que le tengo, seguiré hasta el final"  
  
Las sombras vuelan a toda velocidad entre los tejados. Una de ellas se detiene y observa en dirección de una casa. A través de la ventana, puede apreciarse la delicada figura de una muchacha de 16 años que duerme plácidamente.  
  
- "No me rendiré... lo protegeré... ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!" - "Lo perderás..."  
  
La sombra la mira por varios segundos, la muchacha empieza a dar vueltas sobre la cama, su sueño tranquilo y sereno se ha visto interrumpido, quizá por alguna pesadilla. La muchacha se retuerce mientras la sombra sigue expectante. Finalmente, la criatura emprende el vuelo y se aleja en el firmamento, la joven despierta.  
  
- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? - Sakura voltea en todas direcciones. Está confundida, sin mencionar asustada. Se lleva una mano al pecho, su corazón late aceleradamente. En su agitación mira hacia el escritorio. La carta sigue allí, sobre el libro. No parece haber nada fuera de lugar.  
  
"Entonces, ¿de dónde vino esa corriente de magia?" Es lo que se pregunta mientras se envuelve con las sábanas. La joven se levanta y se dirige hacia el escritorio. Contempla la carta sobre el libro, esa carta que durante dos semanas ha depositado allí todas las noches. La toma entre sus manos.  
  
- The Link... - Pronuncia antes de devolverla a su sitio. La muchacha desvía la vista hacia la ventana y contempla por última vez el cielo estrellado. Un leve murmullo escapa de sus labios.  
  
- Syaoran... - Dice antes de regresar a su cama.  
  
"Espero que eso haya sido sólo una pesadilla... por favor... que sólo haya sido eso..." Piensa mientras se abraza a sí misma, aún tiembla al recordar ese sueño. En él, puede verse en medio de lo que parece ser un lago, al fondo hay una espada clavada en un pequeño islote de arena. La espada está bellamente adornada, tanto la funda como el mango están cubiertos por oro y piedras preciosas. Un muchacho de cabellos castaños se acerca al islote, Sakura sabe quien es. Instantáneamente, su rostro se torna pálido mientras lanza un grito de terror. Trata de correr hacia él para detenerlo, pero sus piernas no le obedecen. El muchacho mira con determinación el arma encajada en la arena. Sujeta la empuñadura con ambas manos, preparándose a tirar de ella. La espada se resiste a salir, el muchacho la jala con todas sus fuerzas. Un aura siniestra color sangre empieza a envolverlo, lo que parecen un par de dentelladas se aproximan amenazantes hacia él. Un horrendo alarido resuena por el lugar, Sakura sólo puede llevarse las manos al rostro mientras contempla horrorizada la funesta imagen frente a ella...  
  
- ¡No!... ¡Eso no sucederá!... no sucederá... - Se dice a sí misma mientras lleva una mano a su pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón. Lágrimas empañan su rostro. - Syaoran...  
  
No muy lejos de allí, en lo alto de la torre del reloj, las dos sombras se reúnen con la misteriosa chica.  
  
- La hemos encontrado, mi señora. - Dice una de ellas mientras se arrodilla  
  
Los ojos de la muchacha presentan un brillo enigmático, su mirada sigue clavada en el firmamento.  
  
- Ahora sólo falta esperar a que llegue el otro... - Dice con voz melódica, casi de sirena.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - Pregunta la segunda sombra, cuya voz suena con un leve tono femenino.  
  
- Esperar... sólo esperar... - Responde ella mientras continúa apretando el libro. En la portada se alcanza a leer el título: "The Gazer" 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
En una elegante mansión de Hong Kong, un muchacho de 16 años ingresaba a su alcoba. El día había sido realmente agotador, no sólo los entrenamientos sino también la reunión con el consejo de ancianos habían mermado sus fuerzas, sin mencionar, su paciencia.  
  
- Esos malditos viejos... - Dijo para sí antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.  
  
En verdad había sido un día agitado. La reunión con el consejo no había llegado a nada (como de costumbre), y para aumentar sus preocupaciones, también estaba ese extraño personaje que su madre había presentado esa noche.  
  
- Está claro que ese sujeto posee más poder del que aparenta. - Se decía a sí mismo mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Ese individuo en verdad le había llamado la atención, no sólo por la extraña familiaridad con la que su madre lo trataba, algo muy raro considerando que ella siempre es algo fría con las personas ajenas al clan, sino también por la forma como los miembros del consejo parecían intimidados ante su presencia. Eso en verdad sorprendió a Syaoran, después de todo, ese individuo a primera vista no parecía tener un gran poder mágico, sin embargo, estaba claro que su verdadero poder se mantenía oculto, y todo indicaba que era mayor de lo que se podía imaginar.  
  
"¿Quién será en realidad? Parece algún viejo amigo de mi madre. No lo entiendo, emite un aura muy... extraña. Es una presencia muy característica."  
  
Siendo desconfiado por naturaleza, Syaoran sabía a la perfección que debía tomar sus precauciones con ese individuo. Después de todo, aunque no había podido detectar un aura maligna o amenazante dentro de él, las apariencias a veces engañan, y en una época tan caótica como la actual, es indispensable mantener la guardia en alto.  
  
"Tal vez estoy exagerando, después de todo, mi madre no lo miraba como si se tratara de alguien peligroso. Aún así, lo mejor será que averigüe más sobre él."  
  
El muchacho se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
  
"Sin embargo, eso lo haré en la mañana. Por ahora, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo."  
  
Estaba poco más que fastidiado, ya no quería saber nada sobre el consejo o sobre la situación dentro de los círculos místicos, solo quería descansar... descansar y poder ver de nuevo a su hermosa flor de cerezo.  
  
"Espero que no piense que me olvidé de nuestra cita de esta noche." Pensó mientras se reincorporaba y miraba al escritorio. "Sakura..."  
  
Después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, el joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió hacia el mueble. Abrió un cajón en específico, uno que desde hace dos semanas mantiene cerrado bajo llave y que sólo abre cuando llega la hora de dormir. Del interior del cajón sacó un pequeño cofrecillo color ocre, y del cofrecillo, un pergamino verde con letras doradas.  
  
- Sakura... - Suspiró mientras miraba al pergamino, cierta ternura se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Tomó un trozo de gis y trazó un círculo en el suelo, en cuyo interior dibujó una estrella de cinco picos atravesada por una media luna. Colocó el pergamino en el centro del círculo y cerró los ojos, comenzando a concentrar su energía.  
  
- "A mi adorada flor, que duermes en tu capullo de noche, espero que la luna acepte ser nuestra cómplice. Que las estrellas formen un puente entre nosotros, que lo espíritus guarden el lazo de nuestros corazones y lo protejan dentro de una caja de luciérnagas." - Recitó mientras una corriente de magia empezaba a formarse alrededor del cuarto.  
  
Un viento color verde empezó a girar alrededor del pergamino. El muchacho sintió una enorme pesadez en los ojos, el sueño empezaba a vencerlo, se acercó a su cama y se desplomó sobre ella.  
  
- Gracias... - Fue lo último que musitó antes de quedarse dormido  
  
El lazo del corazón se elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar, desvaneciéndose en un destello de luz verde. Syaoran dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, dentro de pronto se encontraría con su amada...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Sentiste eso? - Preguntó un anciano de larga barba blanca a su compañero que permanecía sentado a su lado, contemplando los jardines de la mansión.  
  
- Sí. ¿Qué crees que haya sido?  
  
- No lo sé, pero he percibido perturbaciones como esa todas las noches durante las últimas dos semanas. Es una magia muy extraña, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido.  
  
- ¿No creerás que es...?  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Dios!  
  
Una expresión de terror se apoderó del rostro de los dos ancianos al pensar en lo que podrían representar esos extraños despliegues de energía mágica.  
  
- Ojalá y no sea eso. Aún no estamos preparados para su llegada.  
  
- ¿No sabes si acaso ya han llegado a la ciudad?  
  
- No lo sé, pero enviaré gente a que los rastree de inmediato.  
  
- No tienen porque preocuparse por eso. - Dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos.  
  
Los dos ancianos se voltearon hacia el portador de la voz, se trataba de un hombre de unos 80 años de edad, de tez ligeramente morena y cabello blanco largo. Vestía un imponente traje ceremonial rojo oscuro, el hecho de que los ancianos le hubieran hecho una reverencia indicaba que se trataba de una persona de alto rango.  
  
- No es necesario que envíen a nadie a investigar, sólo ignoren esas perturbaciones de magia. Lo importante es proceder con lo planeado. - Dijo con tono autoritario mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Pero mi señor, si esas reacciones de energía son lo que pienso... - El otro viejo mostraba una gran angustia en su rostro mientras hablaba. - ¿Qué tal si las fuerzas del círculo ya han despertado?  
  
- ¡Las fuerzas del círculo aún no despiertan! - Gritó el de mayor rango con disgusto. - Pero muy pronto lo harán, y cuando eso suceda, debemos estar preparados.  
  
- ¿Pero que hay de esas extrañas perturbaciones de magia? - Preguntó el de barba blanca. - No se perciben como algo ordinario, es una magia muy poderosa, una que nunca antes había sentido.  
  
- Sí, efectivamente es poderosa... - Respondió su superior mientras frotaba su barbilla en expresión pensativa. - Pero no percibo hostilidad alguna en ella, de hecho, se siente como algo inofensivo. No creo que nos represente algún peligro. Ignórenla, no vale la pena que malgasten su tiempo en algo como eso.  
  
- Sí... sí señor. - Los dos ancianos se inclinaron ante quien parecía ser su jefe, todavía se mostraban nerviosos.  
  
- Por cierto, puedo sentir cierta presencia extraña en la mansión. ¿Acaso ese sujeto aún sigue aquí?  
  
- En estos momentos está conversando con la líder. Usted sabe, ellos son viejos amigos.  
  
El anciano mayor ni se molestó en ocultar su enojo.  
  
- Sí... Demasiado para mí gusto... - Masculló mientras una expresión furiosa se apoderaba de su rostro. - Él puede llegar a complicarlo todo... No importa, sólo continúen con el plan. - Dijo antes de darse vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la mansión.  
  
Una vez que su superior se retirara, los dos viejos comenzaron a conversar de nuevo.  
  
- Ese tonto senil está subestimando las propiedades de esa corriente de magia. - Dijo el de barba blanca. - No se puede pasar por alto un despliegue tan poderoso, menos si la fuente se encuentra aquí mismo, en Hong Kong.  
  
- Sí, y tan cerca de la mansión Li. - Agregó el otro.  
  
- Tal vez debamos actuar por nuestra cuenta. - Sugirió su compañero.  
  
- ¡¿Estás loco?! Si él nos descubre, estaremos perdidos.  
  
- Él no nos descubrirá, y si lo hace, no creo que nos castigue. Después de todo, esto no lo haremos sólo para proteger nuestros intereses, también los de él.  
  
El otro anciano no se veía tan confiado como su compañero.  
  
- No estoy seguro, de esto. Tú sabes bien lo peligroso que él puede llegar a ser. Después de todo, él fue quien asesinó al antiguo líder...  
  
- Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no te preocupes. Si actuamos correctamente y jugamos bien nuestras cartas, es seguro que al final no sólo saldremos bien librados, quien sabe, tal vez hasta nos dé una recompensa.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
  
Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del viejo.  
  
- Esa energía tiene un poder tremendo, si logramos controlarla, tal vez podamos usarla para nuestros planes.  
  
- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? - Preguntó el otro mientras rascaba la calva en su cabeza.  
  
- Primero hay que localizar la fuente...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras todo esto sucedía en la mansión Li, una figura cubierta por una gabardina vagaba por los barrios bajos de Hong Kong. Las calles del mercado, que usualmente suelen estar atestadas a medio día, lucían desiertas en la noche. El individuo, cuyo joven rostro era cubierto parcialmente por el ala de su sombrero, ingresó en una callejuela oscura y lóbrega. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en calma.  
  
"Hay algo aquí que no está bien" Pensó mientras sacaba un teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos. El muchacho presionó un botón al costado del teléfono.  
  
- "¿Sí?" - Respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
  
- ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó el muchacho.  
  
- "¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llamaras, me tenías preocupado. Todos en la mansión estamos bien, ¿qué ha sucedido contigo? ¿Encontraste algo?"  
  
- No, pero sigo buscando. ¿Estás seguro de que ellos nos han seguido?  
  
- "No me cabe la menor duda. Sabes que no se rendirán hasta lograr sus objetivos. Debes ser cuidadoso, si descubren nuestra alianza con la jefa del clan Li, la situación se pondrá peligrosa."  
  
- No tienes porque preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de todo. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra Tatsumi?  
  
- "La envié a cumplir un encargo. No te preocupes por ella."  
  
- No lo hago, sé que puede cuidarse sola, lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo juguetona que es algunas veces. Ese comportamiento puede resultar problemático.  
  
- "No tan problemático como las bromas que tanto te gusta gastarle a la gente." - Respondió la otra voz con severidad.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? - Replicó el muchacho riendo levemente. - Vamos, no seas tan severo. ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido del humor?  
  
- "Tengo sentido del humor, lo que no tengo es paciencia. Cuando eras apenas un niño, podía tolerar esa clase de conducta, pero a tu edad, realmente creo que debes empezar a tomar las cosas con seriedad."  
  
El muchacho rió levemente de nuevo.  
  
- Hombre, no seas tan amargado. No es para tanto. Además, si todas las cosas en la vida tuvieran que tomarse seriamente, la felicidad pasaría a ser un simple concepto abstracto.  
  
- "¿Es esa otra de tus perlas de la sabiduría?"  
  
- Si la quieres llamar de esa manera...  
  
Mientras el muchacho continuaba conversando por el celular, una serie de misteriosas sombras empezaron a deslizarse sigilosamente al interior del callejón. El muchacho miró de reojo, la expresión risueña en su rostro se tornó por una completamente seria.  
  
- Katsu, tengo que colgar, hay un problema.  
  
- "No me digas que..."  
  
- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.  
  
- "Cuídate por favor..."  
  
El muchacho cortó la llamada. Todavía alcanzó a escuchar el tono de preocupación en la voz de su amigo. Se volteó hacia las sombras que empezaban a rodearle amenazantes, listas para atacar a la menor oportunidad que tuvieran. Sus brillantes ojos rojos resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad.  
  
- Vaya, así que vienen por mí. - Les dijo con una sonrisa pícara. - Es una lástima que no les hayan enseñado modales, deberían saber que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación telefónica.  
  
Los asesinos soltaron una especie de siseo mientras se ponían en posición de combate.  
  
- Bien, sí así es como lo quieren... - Dijo el joven de la gabardina levantando el ala de su sombrero, un leve destello cruzó por el vidrio de sus anteojos. - Comencemos.  
  
Los asesinos no dudaron ni un solo instante y aceptaron la invitación, se lanzaron contra él a toda velocidad. En respuesta, el muchacho levantó la mano derecha, el ataque fue rechazado y los agresores fueron repelidos hacia atrás, habiendo sido golpeados por lo que parecía una pared invisible.  
  
- Mi turno. - Dijo sonriendo malicioso. Chasqueó los dedos. Instantáneamente, una serie de flamas multicolor aparecieron de la nada rodeando a sus atacantes. - Ahora... ¡Desaparezcan! - Ordenó levantando la palma de su mano.  
  
Las flamas envolvieron a sus adversarios en un torrente de fuego color azul. Los asesinos cayeron al suelo, gritando y gimiendo en agonía, antes de desaparecer convertidos en cenizas.  
  
- Eso bastará. - Dijo el joven mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular.  
  
- "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó la afligida voz después de que el muchacho volviera a llamar.  
  
- Ya todo está en calma, no tienes porque preocuparte.  
  
La otra voz dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.  
  
- "Gracias al cielo, por un momento temí que te hubiera sucedido algo."  
  
- Oye, deberías darme más crédito. No olvides quien de los dos es el más poderoso. - Dijo sonriendo más pícaro todavía.  
  
- "¡Cielos! De verdad tienes el don de exasperarme. ¿Lo sabías?"  
  
El joven sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Sobre eso no lo sé, pero tenías razón sobre los asesinos. Nos siguieron después de todo.  
  
- "Te lo dije. Lo mejor será que te dirijas a un sitio más seguro, puede haber más rondando los alrededores."  
  
- Eso lo tengo presente.  
  
- "Ten cuidado, por favor."  
  
- No hace falta que me lo digas, lo tendré.  
  
- "Eso espero. Nos encontraremos en el punto de reunión."  
  
- Te estaré esperando. - El muchacho colgó el celular y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. Una vez más, el gesto risueño en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una mueca de preocupación.  
  
- Sólo espero que nada terrible suceda. - Susurró poco antes de perderse en la oscuridad del callejón.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la mansión Li, Irean Li se encontraba descansando en su habitación. No estaba sola, un hombre de unos 40, casi 50 años, se encontraba con ella. El individuo vestía un elegante atuendo a la usanza inglesa, su cabello cano era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las lámparas. En sus ojos marrones se apreciaba una gran sabiduría, la cual no era opacada por el vidrio de sus anteojos.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Irean, observando como el hombre guardaba su celular.  
  
- Mi presentimiento era correcto: Los frailes enviaron a sus criaturas tras de nosotros.  
  
- ¡Cielos! - Exclamó la hechicera inquietada. - Y entonces, ¿qué haremos?  
  
- Estar alerta. - Respondió el hombre con sequedad.  
  
La mujer sólo asintió.  
  
- El círculo aún no despierta, pero su poder ya está latiendo. Sus seguidores no se detendrán ante nada hasta conseguir su objetivo. - Dijo ella con seriedad.  
  
- Debemos estar preparados. Cuídate ante todo de esos traidores dentro de tu clan. No dudo que ellos aún estén coludidos con los frailes.  
  
- Descuida, tendré cuidado. Por cierto, ¿cuándo conoceré a tus alumnos?  
  
El hombre suspiró con resignación.  
  
- Por el momento no podrá ser posible. Con esos asesinos siguiéndonos, lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados del clan Li por un tiempo. No quisiera traerte más complicaciones. Por ahora, deja todo en mis manos.  
  
- Cuento contigo.  
  
- No te preocupes, no te decepcionaré. - El hombre mantenía una mirada llena de determinación, era indudable que se trataba de un mago poderoso.  
  
- Agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, Katsuhiro. - Le dijo la jefa del clan Li mientras observaba como se levantaba de su silla.  
  
- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Irean. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, te lo debo a ti y a tu esposo. Además, estoy seguro de que ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí.  
  
- Él... él de verdad te apreciaba mucho... - Dijo la hechicera con algo de tristeza.  
  
- Lo sé. - Respondió el mago en el mismo tono que ella.  
  
La mujer desvió la mirada hacia el retrato en su cómoda. Algo de nostalgia se formó en sus ojos.  
  
- De verdad lo extrañas, ¿no es así? - Comentó el hechicero, percatándose de la manera como miraba la fotografía.  
  
- Siempre lo he extrañado. - Respondió ella apartando su vista del retrato. - Aunque como líder que soy, mi temple debe ser de hierro.  
  
- Eso lo entiendo.  
  
Katsuhiro Yamada tomó su sombrero y caminó a la salida.  
  
- ¿Cuándo podré citarte de nuevo? - Preguntó Irean.  
  
- Hasta dentro de dos semanas. Mientras tanto, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.  
  
- Lo tendré en consideración.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
  
- ¿Necesita algo, señora? - Preguntó Wei, ingresando en la recámara.  
  
- Wei, por favor, escolta al señor Yamada hasta la entrada.  
  
- Como usted ordene, señora. - Respondió el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia. - Caballero, sígame por aquí.  
  
El señor Yamada asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.  
  
- Hasta pronto, Irean. Cuídate y no dejes de mantenerme informado de nada de lo que suceda.  
  
- Lo haré, Katsuhiro, y no te preocupes por mí. Mi salud puede estar decayendo, pero mi espíritu sigue inquebrantable. - Contestó la jefa del clan, sonriendo orgullosa.  
  
- Eso siempre lo he mantenido presente. - Respondió el mago, sonriendo también.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El reloj marcaba la media noche. Sakura permanecía acurrucada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el escritorio.  
  
"¿Y si eso en verdad fue una premonición?... No... No puede serlo... ¡No puede serlo!..." Pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se volteaba hacia el oso de peluche que yacía a su lado. Lo tomó en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. "Syaoran..."  
  
Sin que la muchacha lo notara, la carta en el escritorio empezó a brillar, elevándose en el aire. La muchacha empezó a sentir una tremenda pesadez en los ojos.  
  
"No me importa si es una premonición o no... no dejaré que suceda... no lo permitiré..."  
  
La joven cerró los ojos con cansancio. Antes de caer dormida, pudo sentir como una corriente de magia se formaba a su alrededor.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No muy lejos de allí, sobre la torre del reloj, tres sombras parecían haberse exaltado con algo.  
  
- Mi señora... esa corriente de magia... - La sombra de la voz masculina parecía algo turbada.  
  
- No tienes porque asustarte. No es nada de peligro. - Dijo la muchacha, su melodiosa voz reflejaba algo de satisfacción.  
  
- Pero mi señora, es un poder tremendo. - Dijo la sombra de voz femenina, asustada ante lo que podría significar.  
  
- No te preocupes, sólo relájate... - Respondió la joven, mirando hacia la ciudad, enfocando su vista en una casa en particular. - Esto será divertido... - Dijo mientras una enigmática sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La ventana de Sakura se abrió. A pesar de la oscuridad, la muchacha alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura ingresando entre las sombras, su presencia familiar le tranquilizó. No pudo evitar sonreír antes de levantarse y correr a abrazar al muchacho. Éste respondió con el mismo gesto.  
  
- Me tenías preocupada. - Le dijo.  
  
- Lo siento. La reunión con el consejo de ancianos se prolongó más de lo que hubiera querido.  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Sakura cambió por una de inquietud.  
  
- Y... ¿qué sucedió? ¿Hubo suerte? - Preguntó expectante ante lo que su novio iba a comunicarle. La expresión de desazón en el rostro de Syaoran le permitió conocer la respuesta antes de que el muchacho pronunciara palabra alguna. Cierta desilusión se formó en los ojos de la maestra de cartas. - Por lo visto no...  
  
- Lo lamento mucho. - Dijo Syaoran con tono afligido. - Por más que mi madre y yo lo intentamos, los ancianos siguen tercos con sus planes. No queda mucho que hacer, aunque tal vez haya una posibilidad.  
  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó ella con ansiedad.  
  
- Hoy mi madre presentó ante el consejo a un hechicero procedente de Inglaterra. Me parece que su nombre es Katsuhiro Yamada, parece que mi madre lo conoce desde hace tiempo. A decir verdad, no sé mucho sobre él, de hecho, nunca antes había escuchado su nombre, pero parece ser un individuo poderoso. Hasta el anciano Shen le guardaba respeto, y tú sabes lo antipático que es él.  
  
Sakura contuvo una ligera risa.  
  
- Sí, me lo haz comentado.  
  
Syaoran continuó.  
  
- El punto es que este individuo se presentó con la intención de formar una alianza entre su familia y el clan Li, prometió ayuda financiera y apoyo de parte de sus miembros en caso de que estalle la guerra. Mi madre espera que con su respaldo, el consejo cambie de opinión y la alianza matrimonial no se lleve a cabo.  
  
- ¡Eso es estupendo, Syaoran! - Exclamó la maestra de cartas, feliz de saber que aún tenían esperanzas. No obstante, su alegría no duró mucho, la forma como Syaoran endureció su expresión la inquietó de nuevo.  
  
- Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada. Además de que nunca había oído hablar de él o de su familia, hay algo muy extraño en su aura mágica. Es como si tratara de distorsionarla, como si la disfrazara. Me pregunto que será lo que está ocultando.  
  
- Tal vez sólo está tratando de protegerse. Después de todo, tú dijiste que la situación en los círculos místicos de Hong Kong es caótica en estos momentos. Probablemente, no quiere exponerse a ser víctima de un ataque.  
  
Syaoran frunció el ceño.  
  
- No lo creo. Aunque su apariencia no lo demuestre, no dudo que se trate de un oponente de cuidado. Se trata de algo más, de eso estoy seguro. Está escondiendo algo.  
  
- Syaoran... - Sakura llevó sus manos a la cintura mientras miraba a su novio de manera inquisitiva. - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan desconfiado con las personas? Este señor podría ser nuestra última esperanza y tú empiezas a tratarle recelosamente como si se tratara de, qué se yo, un asesino en cubierto o algo así.  
  
- Podría ser, los asesinos expertos pueden tomar muchas formas. Sé de algunos que pueden transformarse en palomillas para después atacarte por la espalda mientras no los estás viendo. Son muy traicioneros, por eso siempre hay que estar a la expectativa. - Syaoran hablaba mirando desconfiadamente en todas direcciones. - Por cierto, no se metió ninguna palomilla cuando abrí la ventana, ¿verdad?  
  
El muchacho se volteó hacia la ventana para cerrarla, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no se hubiera introducido ningún insecto volador en el cuarto. La maestra de cartas sólo lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Tú definitivamente no tienes remedio. - Le dijo con una gota en la frente.  
  
El muchacho soltó una ligera risa.  
  
- Ja, no te enfades, sólo estaba jugando. Me parece que estás demasiado tensa esta noche.  
  
La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba la espalda.  
  
- Me tenías muy preocupada. Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de la cita. - Le dijo a manera de reproche.  
  
El joven chino se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás.  
  
- No te enojes. - Dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla. - ¿De qué manera podría compensarte por la demora?  
  
- Bueno... - Sakura se volteó hacia él para abrazarlo. - Hay una forma. - Dijo mientras le sonreía en forma juguetona.  
  
- ¿En serio? - Preguntó él, sonriéndole de la misma manera. - Y... ¿cuál es?  
  
- Bueno...  
  
La muchacha lo soltó. Caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla de nuevo. Aún en la oscuridad, Syaoran se había percatado de la clase de camisón que Sakura llevaba puesto: uno bastante delgado y que dejaba apreciar gran parte de su esbelta y torneada figura.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si...?  
  
- ¿Si...? - El espadachín se acercó a ella con expresión pícara.  
  
- Si...  
  
- ¿Si...?  
  
- ...Salimos a dar un paseo.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? - Preguntó él, algo extrañado por la singular propuesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, la noche aún es joven. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - Respondió ella, sonriendo más juguetona todavía.  
  
- Eso lo sé perfectamente.  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos? - La muchacha le guiñó el ojo.  
  
Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el joven respondiera.  
  
- ...¿Por qué no?  
  
Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Syaoran se paró sobre el marco de la ventana, dándole la mano para que ella se subiera también.  
  
- Bien. Partamos entonces.  
  
- De acuerdo. - Le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
Ambos miraron hacia el exterior, la noche se abría ante ellos ofreciendo toda una serie de posibilidades, había miles de sitios que visitar. Lo mejor de todo era que nadie podría verles, mucho menos, molestarles.  
  
- ¿Lista?  
  
- Sí.  
  
Sakura cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a concentrar su energía. Una corriente de magia se formó alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
- "Fly" - Gritó mientras abría los ojos.  
  
Sobre la mesa, el libro mágico se abrió liberando a la carta Fly, la carta se elevó en el aire y brilló con intensidad. Al instante, un par de hermosas y magníficas alas brotaron de la espalda de la maestra de cartas. La bella joven se elevó en el aire, saliendo por la ventana. Permaneció levitando enfrente de la casa por un momento, en espera de que su compañero partiera tras ella.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Syaoran! - Le gritó animosa. - La noche está espléndida.  
  
- ¡Voy tras de ti!  
  
La joven se alejó en el aire con elegantes movimientos propios de un cisne, el joven chino la miraba desde la ventana. Cerró los ojos, preparándose a convocar un hechizo.  
  
- "Dios del viento, ¡ven a mí!"  
  
Inmediatamente, una corriente de viento verdoso se formó frente al muchacho. El torbellino empezó a tomar forma, moldeándose en lo que parecía ser un ave transparente de gran tamaño. Una vez que la criatura tomó forma sólida, el joven hechicero montó sobre ella. Tras dar un graznido, el ave se elevó hacia el cielo.  
  
Sakura volteó hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver a Syaoran aproximarse junto con la gran ave. Soltó una leve carcajada antes de dar un aleteo y perderse en el firmamento. Syaoran la siguió hasta que logró darle alcance por encima de las nubes.  
  
- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Preguntó ella, juguetona.  
  
- No me molestes, sabes que no lleva mucho desde que aprendí este hechizo. - Le replicó, algo molesto.  
  
- No te enfades. - Le dijo ella, sonriéndole con dulzura.  
  
- Nunca podría enojarme contigo. - Respondió él, sonriéndole de la misma manera, alargando su mano hacia ella para que la tomara.  
  
Sakura aceptó la invitación y se acercó a él, tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado, desvaneciendo las alas en su espalda. Syaoran sonrió, la criatura mágica, por su parte, no parecía tan feliz de llevar nueva carga. Así fue hasta que Sakura acarició suavemente sus plumas, sonriéndole con dulzura, provocando que las pupilas del ave se posaran sobre su agraciada figura. El pájaro graznó de nuevo, aumentando la velocidad a la que aleteaba, demostrando que estaba encantado de llevar sobre sí a tan hermosa pasajera.  
  
Syaoran le sonrió a Sakura mientras llevaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura, en respuesta, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estando así, abrazados, montados sobre el pájaro de viento, los dos enamorados surcaron el cielo, perdiéndose de vista entre las nubes. Debajo de ellos se veía la ciudad, la cual lucía preciosa con las luces iluminadas. Tantos lugares a donde ir, tantos sitios que visitar. El reloj de la torre marcaba las doce y media, todavía faltaba mucho para el amanecer, tendrían tiempo para disfrutar de la noche.  
  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - Preguntó él.  
  
- Bueno... ¿qué te parece si vamos a esa colina que está en el parque? Esa donde contemplamos el amanecer la otra noche.  
  
- Me parece bien.  
  
Agitando sus alas, el enorme pájaro voló a toda velocidad hasta llegar al parque, donde descendió al lado de una gran arboleda. Cerca de allí había una fuente. Sakura acarició con ternura el pico del ave, agradeciéndole por haberlos traído. Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella en señal de respeto. El ave lanzó un nuevo graznido antes de hacer una especie de reverencia y, tras un rápido aleteo, perderse entre las nubes, donde se disolvió convertida en una leve brisa. Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
- ¿Así qué estos son los nuevos conjuros que has aprendido? - Preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato.  
  
- Debo reconocer que esos entrenamientos han servido para algo. - Contestó el espadachín mago cruzando los brazos, Sakura le miró divertida.  
  
- ¿Y puedes convocar a otras criaturas como ésa?  
  
- Puedo hacerlo, pero hay invocaciones que requieren demasiada energía, no es fácil llevarlas a cabo.  
  
- Eso lo sé, las cartas no son tan sencillas de controlar cuando usas más de cuatro a la vez.  
  
Syaoran sonrió levemente.  
  
- Por lo que veo, Kerberos y Yue te han estado entrenando.  
  
Sakura también sonrió.  
  
- Dicen que debo estar preparada, sobre todo por esa extraña presencia que Yue ha estado detectando las últimas semanas.  
  
Syaoran frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente a que clase de presencia se refería ella.  
  
- ¿Aún no averigua donde está la fuente de esa energía?  
  
Sakura desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.  
  
- No, pero dice que viene desde muy lejos, probablemente desde otro continente, y que es una presencia... hostil ...muy hostil, como si estuviera desafiando a alguien.  
  
Syaoran desvió la vista hacia el cielo con recelo. El guardián de la Luna no era el único que había sentido esa presencia, él también lo había hecho, y cada vez que lo hacía, un extraño escalofrío le recorría la espalda. En efecto era una presencia retadora, pero más que eso, una presencia siniestra, algo tan aterrador que podría helar la sangre del más valiente. Sakura miró en la misma dirección que él, aunque ella no había percibido ninguna energía extraña en los últimos días, la forma como Yue le había hablado sobre ella realmente le había asustado. Se trataba de algo muy serio, algo de lo que tendrían que ocuparse pronto.  
  
Los dos adolescentes permanecieron mirando hacia el cielo por varios minutos, contemplando las estrellas. Dicen que las estrellas guardan consigo el augurio de los humanos, probablemente eso es lo que este par de jóvenes estaba buscando: el augurio de su propia existencia. Algo que les indicara que hacer en los próximos días, cómo reaccionar ante los tiempos tan turbulentos que se aproximaban.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que sea? - Preguntó ella con inquietud.  
  
- No lo sé. - Respondió él, todavía frunciendo el ceño. - Pero por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.  
  
- Cierto. - Asintió ella.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
El muchacho le extendió la mano, ella la tomó con gusto. Caminaron por el parque sin despegar la vista del cielo. Sin importar que clase de augurio les deparara las estrellas, al menos sabían que estaban juntos.  
  
Llegaron hasta una pequeña colina cerca del centro del parque. Al centro de la misma se encontraba un viejo roble. Se sentaron allí, apoyados sobre el árbol, contemplando el firmamento. Ella mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él, mientras que el muchacho le rodeaba la espalda con uno de sus brazos.  
  
- ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que podemos hacerlo? - Pregunta ella con suavidad, casi como un susurro.  
  
- ¿Hacer qué?  
  
- Usar magia en este lugar. No crees que debería sernos imposible.  
  
- No lo creo. Después de todo, la magia forma parte de nosotros, se puede decir que es parte de nuestra esencia.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón. La ventaja es que al menos aquí no necesito usar el báculo para conjurar las cartas.  
  
- Ni yo necesito usar mi espada para potenciar los hechizos. Por cierto, me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme, hay un sitio en Hong Kong que quiero mostrarte.  
  
- Te prometo que lo haré cuando sea posible. Todo depende de quien de los dos se duerma primero, si lo haces tú entonces yo seré quien vaya a buscarte.  
  
El joven espadachín suspiró.  
  
- Probablemente pase algo de tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Ya sabes lo atareado que estoy con los entrenamientos.  
  
Ella le sonrió.  
  
- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Ya tendremos la oportunidad.  
  
Él la apretó con mayor fuerza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con la otra mano.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desde lo alto de la torre del reloj, las tres siluetas continuaban expectantes. Sus miradas centradas en el parque, sobre una colina en particular.  
  
- No creí que fuera posible, pero veo que es verdad lo que he escuchado acerca del lazo del corazón. - Dijo la joven de voz melódica sin apartar su vista de la pareja bajo el viejo árbol.  
  
- Tiene un poder muy grande sin duda. - Comentó la sombra femenina. - ¿Qué haremos ahora, mi señora?  
  
- Yo considero que lo mejor sería regresar, ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. - Sugirió la otra sombra.  
  
- Espera un momento. - Respondió la muchacha. - Lo mejor apenas está por empezar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los dos jóvenes continuaban abrazados, contemplando el cielo. Sakura mantenía la vista fija en una estrella en particular. De repente sintió un escalofrío, el sueño que había tenido previamente cruzó a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos. Syaoran pudo sentir como la joven temblaba mientras se aferraba a él con mayor fuerza.  
  
- Sakura, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Sí... No te preocupes... - Respondió ella, todavía temblando.  
  
El muchacho la miró seriamente.  
  
- No, no estás bien. Desde que llegué, te he sentido muy nerviosa, algo te está preocupando y no creo que sea sólo por el consejo de ancianos. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
La joven hechicera desvió la mirada sin poder contestar, no quería comentarle a su novio acerca de ese sueño. Le aterraba recordar esa horrenda visión, no sabía como reaccionaría él si se lo contaba. Probablemente acabaría preocupándolo indebidamente, después de todo, aún no estaba segura de si realmente se trataba de una premonición. Ante el silencio de Sakura, Syaoran se afligió.  
  
- ¿Acaso es algo que no me puedes decir...? - Preguntó bastante consternado.  
  
- No, no es eso, es sólo que... - La muchacha volteó a mirarle con ojos vidriosos, lágrimas querían escapar de ellos. - Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de perderte.  
  
El muchacho la miró en forma dulce mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.  
  
- Eso no pasará... - Le dijo suavemente, tomando una de sus mejillas entre sus manos. - No importa lo que suceda, nunca me apartaré de ti. Eso lo sabes.  
  
- Sí, pero... - La muchacha no pudo pronunciar nada más, ya que un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, silenciándola por un breve pero bello momento. Syaoran la abrazó con gran fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.  
  
- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tú lado... - Le susurró al oído.  
  
- Syaoran... - La joven sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo. Atrapada en la calidez de los brazos de su amado, sus miedos y temores empezaban a despejarse.  
  
Permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo, no pasó mucho antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, empezaron a besarse con fervor. Ella empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras él pasaba su mano por encima de sus cabellos.  
  
- Pase lo que pase... nunca me separaré de ti... - Dijo él entre besos.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo haré... - Respondió ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza.  
  
Lentamente, Syaoran fue depositando a Sakura sobre el césped, besándola en el rostro. Levantó la mirada para contemplarla, lucía bastante bella con sus mejillas ruborizadas y su mirada angelical.  
  
- No imaginas lo hermosa que eres... - Le dijo acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas, mirándola con ternura.  
  
La muchacha le sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo. Permanecieron recostados sobre la hierba por varios minutos, prácticamente devorándose a besos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Ahora comienza la acción. - La sombra femenina sonreía bastante complacida. Por su parte, la sombra masculina lucía bastante turbada  
  
- Mi señora, yo realmente no creo que esto sea apropiado... - Dijo con algo de vergüenza en su tono de voz.  
  
- Silencio. - Respondió la chica con voz de sirena. - Sólo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La noche era tranquila y serena, lo único que se escuchaba en los alrededores era el chirrido de los grillos. Los dos enamorados seguían tumbados sobre la hierba, disfrutando del contacto entre sus labios. Estando así, con sus mentes separadas de sus cuerpos, con sus almas unidas por un vínculo irrompible, eran capaces de viajar a donde quisieran, podían ir a cualquier parte, sin que criatura o barrera alguna se los impidiera. La noche les pertenecía, la ciudad también, y sin embargo, lo único que deseaban era quedarse allí, bajo el roble que les servía de abrigo. Quedarse juntos, disfrutar de un bello momento sin miedo, sin temores, sin preocupaciones, sólo ellos dos. Las estrellas parecían haberse convertido en sus cómplices.  
  
El muchacho continuó besándola, pasando suavemente sus labios por sobre sus mejillas, lentamente bajó por su barbilla y llegó hasta su cuello. Ella suspiró enterrando sus dedos en su espalda. La temperatura en el ambiente empezaba a aumentar, o quizá eran ellos los que estaban ardiendo por dentro, ardiendo a cada roce entre sus labios.  
  
Syaoran empezó a acariciar a Sakura con suavidad, lentamente fue descendiendo su mano hasta una de sus bien formadas piernas, pasó su mano por encima de su muslo, apretando levemente mientras le acariciaba, sin dejar en ningún momento de usar sus labios para masajearle el cuello. La maestra de cartas suspiró, llevó sus manos a los cabellos de su amado, estrujándolos entre sus dedos. Con su mano libre, el muchacho empezó a desprender un asa del camisón de la chica, ella se percató de cuales eran sus intenciones, se estremeció, alcanzó a detenerlo poniendo su mano sobre la suya.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó él levantando la vista, extrañado por su reacción tan brusca.  
  
- Me da... un poco de pena hacerlo aquí... - Dijo desviando su vista hacia el resto del parque, sus mejillas estaban por estallar del rubor.  
  
El muchacho le miró a los ojos con ternura, sin dejar de acariciar su muslo.  
  
- No te preocupes, nadie nos puede ver. Además, hace una semana que no lo hacemos...  
  
- Eso es cierto... - Contestó sonriéndole de manera adorable. - Pero eso no evita que me sonroje un poco.  
  
- Te ves muy linda de esa manera. - Dijo apartando algunos mechones de su cabello, la joven le seguía sonriendo.  
  
- Entonces...  
  
- ¿Entonces...? - El joven hechicero levantó una ceja en expresión interrogativa. Ella, por toda respuesta, se aferró a él y le besó apasionadamente.  
  
- Sí quiero... - Le dijo sin dejar de besarlo.  
  
Syaoran aceptó la invitación correspondiendo a sus besos. Mientras lo hacía, continuó con la labor pendiente de desprender las asas del camisón, ella le ayudó bajando la parte superior de la prenda, dejando su sujetador al descubierto. El joven chino le sonrió, muy despacio fue subiendo su mano hasta posarla sobre uno de sus senos, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.  
  
Ella no pudo contener una serie de gemidos, introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa del muchacho, delineando su espalda desnuda con sus dedos, acariciando su piel amorosamente. Poco a poco empezó a subirle la camisa, no pasó mucho antes de que se la desprendiera por completo. Acarició el torso desnudo de amado con dulzura, delineando sus músculos, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía sentir su piel sobre sus dedos. Él suspiraba al sentir su suave tacto, las manos de su adorada flor funcionaban mejor que cualquier hechizo, bastaba un sencillo toque para hacerlo sumergirse en un trance profundo.  
  
Torpemente llevó una mano hacia la espalda de su novia, desabrochando el broche del sostén, dejando al descubierto sus bellos y bien formados pechos. Los contempló por algunos segundos, todavía le cautivaba apreciar el cuerpo de tan hermoso ángel. Ella desvió su mirada, algo ruborizada. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a que él la mirara desnuda, sus penetrantes ojos todavía le intimidaban. El muchacho colocó una mano sobre sus mejillas, mirándole a los ojos con una ternura inmensa, casi con devoción.  
  
- Eres preciosa. - Le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Ella le abrazó, llevando sus manos a su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí con más fuerza.  
  
Poco a poco, el espadachín fue descendiendo con sus labios por sobre la piel de su hechicera, deteniéndose sobre su clavícula, misma que saboreó por varios segundos, arrancándole varios suspiros. Después pasó a sus hombros, los cuales mordisqueó muy levemente. Finalmente descendió hasta llegar a sus senos, empezó a besarlos con ardor, provocando que la maestra de cartas gimiera repetidamente. Ella siguió con las manos apoyadas sobre su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, suplicándole que no se detuviera. Disfrutaba del contacto entre su sensible piel y la boca de su enamorado, el simple roce de su lengua era suficiente para mandarla al paraíso.  
  
El mago espadachín apresó uno de los pezones de la joven entre sus labios, succionándolo con suavidad, frotándolo levemente con su lengua. Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con sus manos, acariciándole cada vez con mayor intensidad. Llegó hasta sus muslos, los apretó con un poco de fuerza. Sakura comenzó a perderse en el éxtasis, las sensaciones de placer eran muy intensas, se percató de cómo cierta humedad empezaba a inundar el espacio entre sus piernas. Sonrió ampliamente, su rostro seguía ruborizado, pero su expresión de felicidad indicaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.  
  
Finalmente, Syaoran liberó su pezón al tiempo que empezaba a retirarle el camisón, dejándola cubierta únicamente con sus pantaletas. Ella respiraba algo agitada, el guerrero del clan Li se le acercó nuevamente, cual fue su sorpresa cuando Sakura apresó sus labios con los suyos, besándole hambrientamente. Ahora fue el turno de ella de retirarle los pantalones, lo hizo lentamente mientras besaba su torso.  
  
Ambos quedaron cubiertos únicamente por una sola prenda, se abrazaron de nuevo. Sakura se percató de un leve bulto que se apretaba contra su pierna, se apenó un poco al percatarse de lo que era, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa, menos sabiendo que ella era la que lo había ocasionado. Abrazó a Syaoran con más fuerza, apretando sus pechos contra el de él, disfrutando del contacto entre sus pieles desnudas. El guerrero siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de su flor de cerezo. Ésta se sorprendió al sentir como su amado posaba sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, acariciando sus glúteos, sin embargo no le detuvo, la sensación resultaba agradable.  
  
Después de un rato, Syaoran colocó su mano sobre las pantaletas de Sakura, acariciando su vagina por encima de la tela, sorprendido al notar lo húmeda que se encontraba ya. Sonrió para sí mismo. La hermosa flor no paraba de gemir con placer, sus gemidos eran silenciados momentáneamente por los besos que su amado le propinaba.  
  
Sin dejar de besar a su adorada, el espadachín mago introdujo su mano dentro de la prenda íntima, desprendiéndola con mucho cuidado. Una vez que las pantaletas llegaron a los tobillos de Sakura, ella se despojó de ellas con una patada. El muchacho aprovechó entonces para introducir un dedo dentro de la intimidad de la chica. La maestra de cartas soltó un gemido mayor esta vez, cerró los ojos, los espasmos de placer comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza. El joven chino le acarició haciendo movimientos circulares, frotando sus paredes internas con su dedo, rozando el clítoris de vez en cuando. Sakura ya no lo soportaba más, el placer era demasiado intenso, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.  
  
- Syaoran... - La muchacha fue silenciada una vez más por los labios de su amado, que seguían buscándole con insistencia.  
  
Ambos se encontraban en las nubes, sus corazones latían a mil kilómetros por hora, la excitación ya estaba por llegar a su punto más alto. Los dos adolescentes sabían lo que vendría a continuación, ya no podían esperar más tiempo. Sus almas les imploraban dar el siguiente paso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Dios! Ese chico de verdad es atrevido. - Exclamó la sombra femenina.  
  
- Te equivocas. - Dijo la joven del libro sin apartar su mirada de la pareja. - Yo más bien lo veo como alguien que sólo desea complacer a su amante.  
  
- En ese caso, ella es muy afortunada por tenerlo, en esta época hombres como esos son los que más escasean.  
  
- Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así, hermana? - Dijo la sombra masculina, algo fastidiada.  
  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - La criatura femenina se enfadó por el comentario, ya se preparaba a atacar a su compañero con sus garras cuando fue detenida por el llamado de su señora.  
  
- Por favor, compórtense. Ya viene la mejor parte.  
  
La sombra masculina lanzó un gruñido demostrando que de verdad se sentía incómodo. La chica volteó de reojo a mirarlo, su sirviente se encontraba en una esquina, con una expresión ufana en el rostro, como si tratara de ignorar lo que su señora y su acompañante estaban mirando.  
  
- No tienes porque apenarte, es algo de lo más natural.  
  
- Si usted los dice, ama. - La criatura lucía más turbada cada minuto.  
  
La enigmática joven no pudo contener una leve risa. De nuevo volteó su mirada hacia el espectáculo.  
  
- Ahora viene lo mejor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran se retiró lo último de ropa que le quedaba. Tomó su pantalón que se encontraba tirado a un lado y sacó de entre los bolsillos un pequeño objeto de látex, mismo que le extendió a Sakura. La maestra de cartas titubeó un segundo antes de tomarlo.  
  
- Siempre llevas uno contigo, ¿no es cierto? - Le preguntó, algo risueña.  
  
- Es necesario ser precavido. No sabemos que puede pasar si lo hacemos y no traigo uno puesto.  
  
- Tal vez no suceda nada.  
  
- O tal vez sí, no podemos correr ese riesgo.  
  
Sakura rió levemente mientras retiraba la envoltura del objeto.  
  
- A veces eres demasiado precavido, hasta me da la impresión de que eres un tanto paranoico.  
  
- Y tú a veces eres demasiado distraída. - Respondió él con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Es eso un contraataque? - Preguntó ella juguetona.  
  
- ¿Y qué harías si lo fuera? - Contestó él con una mirada pícara.  
  
- Esto... - Dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Lentamente empezó a colocarle el preservativo, el muchacho gimió al sentir sus suaves manos deslizándose sobre su sexo. Sakura, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su dulce venganza.  
  
- Sa... Sakura... - Syaoran gemía levemente, apretando las manos sobre el pasto, casi arrancándolo ante las sensaciones que empezaban a golpearlo. La muchacha le siguió masturbando, se detuvo poco antes de que él llegara al clímax. - ¿Por... por qué... te detuviste? - Preguntó respirando agitado.  
  
- No querrás arruinarlo antes de tiempo. - Respondió la joven maga con picardía.  
  
- A veces eres muy cruel...  
  
- En ese caso... - La muchacha se le acercó besándole en la mejilla. - ¿Por qué no le pones un remedio a eso...? - Le susurró al oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
- Eres cruel... - Respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole. - ...Pero a la vez eres un ángel. - Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.  
  
El joven llevó su mano al sexo de su amada flor. Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para gemir y el de Syaoran para desquitarse, sonriendo al sentir la humedad de la chica escurriendo entre sus dedos. Siguió acariciando su vagina con mucha suavidad, sólo lo suficiente para evitar que el libido disminuyera. Se miraron a los ojos con ternura, sabían perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.  
  
- Te amo. - Le susurró ella, apartándole algunos mechones de cabello de la frente.  
  
- Yo también te amo. - Respondió él, mirándole con afecto, casi con devoción.  
  
Lentamente, Syaoran fue introduciendo su pene dentro del sexo de la joven Kinomoto, abrazándola con fuerza mientras la recostaba sobre la hierba. La muchacha tembló en sus brazos al sentir como su miembro se deslizaba en su interior, abriéndose paso a través de sus pliegues vaginales. Ambos adolescentes gimieron con suavidad conforme sus cuerpos comenzaban a fundirse.  
  
Syaoran la penetraba despacio, suavemente, casi con dulzura. Ella gemía muy ligeramente, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Poco a poco fueron incrementando la velocidad, así como la intensidad de los gemidos. Ella levantaba sus caderas hacia las de él, moviéndose al compás de las penetraciones, en una danza que les brindaba placer intenso a ambos. Un placer que se incrementaba al saber que estaban haciendo el amor con la persona más importante de sus vidas, y mejor aún, al saber que nadie podía interrumpirlos.  
  
La maestra de cartas envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del espadachín, aumentando con ello la profundidad de las penetraciones así como su intensidad. Lo abrazó con fuerza, prácticamente comprimiendo sus senos sobre su torso. El respondió besándole con amor sin dejar de acariciarle. Cerraron los ojos, tratando de concentrar todos sus sentidos en las vibraciones que los recorrían, deliciosos espasmos de placer producidos por el simple frote entre sus cuerpos.  
  
Se mantuvieron unidos por varios minutos. Sakura no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, a pesar de ello, Syaoran no se detuvo. La siguió penetrando con mayor fuerza todavía, tratando de brindarle el mayor placer posible, y por supuesto, la bella hechicera no se opuso en lo más mínimo a ello.  
  
Siguieron abrazados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, amando los roces entre sus intimidades, gozando con la música de sus gemidos y el murmullo de sus aceleradas respiraciones. Sakura empezó a sentir como un nuevo clímax se aproximaba, abrió los ojos para ver a su amado. Él rostro de él estaba bañado en sudor y sus mejillas estaban más encendidas que una fogata, no obstante, no paraba de mirarla con una dulzura intensa en sus ojos. Su expresión generalmente fría y seria se suavizaba por completo al estar en presencia de ella, más en momentos como este. Ella le sonrió con amor, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos al sentir como su adorado lobo le besaba el cuello.  
  
A estas alturas la velocidad de las penetraciones era tremenda, casi brutal. Sakura no soportó por mucho tiempo, lanzó un sonoro gemido, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se colapsaba ante una nueva explosión de placer, esta vez más intensa que la anterior. Sin embargo, en ese momento tan majestuoso en que se perdía en el frenesí del éxtasis, la pesadilla que tuvo hacía algunas horas regresó a su mente. Esa horrenda pesadilla en la que veía morir a Syaoran al intentar liberar el poder del leviatán.  
  
- ¡No!... ¡no!... por favor... ¡Por favor, no! - Gritó mientras lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.  
  
Syaoran escuchó sus gritos, disminuyó su velocidad y volteó a mirarla. Se asustó al ver las lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? - Preguntó angustiado.  
  
Ella no respondió. Al notar su expresión preocupada, le abrazó con fuerza para después besarlo intensamente, tratando de despejar el miedo, no sólo dentro de él, también dentro de ella.  
  
- No... no te preocupes, estoy bien... - Le dijo sin dejar de besarlo. Él no le creyó completamente, pero sabía que no podían detenerse en ese momento, decidió no darle más importancia al incidente.  
  
Continuaron haciendo el amor por algunos minutos más hasta que Syaoran cayó rendido ante la fuerza de su propio clímax, desplomándose sobre su flor de cerezo. Todavía permanecieron abrazados y con sus cuerpos unidos. Al cabo de un tiempo se separaron, aunque siguieron recostados uno al lado del otro, descansando sobre la hierba, hierba en que se aspiraba el aroma combinado de sus sudores así como el de los néctares de Sakura.  
  
El joven Li envolvió la cintura de su novia con un brazo, acariciando sus cabellos con su mano libre. La joven Kinomoto depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, usándolo como almohada. Siguieron contemplando las estrellas, todavía desnudos. Un extraño sentimiento de calma y serenidad los envolvía.  
  
- Hay algo que todavía no me has dicho. - Cuestionó el muchacho mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su novia.  
  
- No le des importancia, probablemente sólo se trató de un mal sueño. - Dijo ella, sin retirar su vista del cielo.  
  
El joven espadachín levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?  
  
- Nada. - Respondió ella, sonriéndole. - Ya te lo dije, no le des importancia.  
  
Syaoran decidió no preguntar más al respecto, aunque todavía seguía preocupado.  
  
- Sólo espero que algún día me lo expliques.  
  
- Lo haré, pero por ahora, sólo quiero descansar a tu lado. - Respondió ella acariciando suavemente su pecho.  
  
Su novio le miró con algo de ternura, frotándole la espalda suavemente. Aún seguía preocupado por ella, pero por el momento, lo mejor era olvidarse de todas las angustias y descansar.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? - Preguntó él.  
  
- No. Ahora estoy demasiado cansada para ello. Además, no te parece que es hermosa la vista que tenemos desde aquí.  
  
- Sí, definitivamente lo es.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí hasta que amanezca?  
  
- Me parece bien. - Contestó depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de su amada. Ella le sonrió a su novio abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
Los dos enamorados siguieron contemplando las estrellas, cobijados bajo el árbol que había aceptado ser su guardián esa noche. No sabían que alguien los había estado vigilando durante su jugueteo nocturno.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Bueno. Eso sí que fue interesante. - Dijo la criatura femenina.  
  
- Lo sé. - Respondió la chica de voz melódica mientras entraba por la puerta de la torre.  
  
- Pues yo la verdad no sé porque hacemos esto. - Replicó la criatura masculina con fastidio.  
  
- Vamos, no me digas que no te parece emocionante espiar los sueños húmedos de la gente. Hasta empezaste a babear cuando él la desnudó completamente. - Le reprochó la sombra femenina.  
  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Respondió la criatura mágica, agradeciendo a la oscuridad cubrir el rubor de su rostro.  
  
- No mientas, claro que lo es.  
  
- ¡No es verdad!  
  
- Dejen eso para después. - Interrumpió la joven del libro. - Tenemos que partir, ¿lo olvidaron?  
  
- Cierto. - Las dos sombras dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de seguir a su ama al interior de la torre.  
  
Las tres figuras descendieron por la escalinata hasta el pasillo lleno de ventanales, al fondo del cual había una puerta muy extraña.  
  
- Algo siniestro se acerca, algo verdaderamente aterrador, debemos estar preparados. - Dijo la muchacha mientras sacaba una llave de entre sus ropas. - Ya comprobamos el poder del lazo del corazón, y debo decir que es algo verdaderamente sorprendente.  
  
- Esos dos tienen un poder increíble en sus manos, ¿no es así mi señora? - Dijo la sombra femenina.  
  
- Así es. - Respondió la muchacha. - Y por esa razón no podemos permitir que caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos. Debemos vigilarlos de cerca.  
  
- En verdad lo siento mucho por esos dos. - Dijo la sombra masculina con algo de melancolía. - Se nota que están muy enamorados el uno del otro. No saben que les espera un destino de lo más cruel.  
  
La muchacha de voz melodiosa dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Sé que es triste, en verdad, pero así es el destino. No lo olvides, en este mundo no existen las casualidades, sólo existe lo inevitable. La única opción que nos queda es proteger el lazo del corazón. Debemos cumplir nuestro objetivo a cualquier precio.  
  
Las dos criaturas mágica se miraron la una a la otra bastante preocupadas.  
  
- Dentro de poco una gran guerra estallará, ¿no es cierto? - Preguntó la sombra femenina.  
  
- Temo que así es, pero para entonces, ya estaremos preparados.  
  
La chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura, un enorme resplandor fue liberado al momento de abrirse la puerta. La visión al otro lado del marco era muy extraña: Un cuarto que más que otra cosa parecía un laberinto de espejos y escaleras.  
  
- Retirémonos, ya hemos permanecido demasiado tiempo en este sueño. Además, creo que lo que más desean esos dos es permanecer a solas.  
  
- Sin fisgones como nosotros, ¿no es así, ama? - Dijo la sombra femenina, riendo divertidamente.  
  
- Habla por ti, yo no estaba mirando. - Contestó su compañero cruzándose de brazos bastante presuntuoso.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo estabas!  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!  
  
La muchacha suspiró de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Cielos! Ustedes dos nunca cambian.  
  
- Pero mi señora, él empezó.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Fue ella.  
  
- Démonos prisa, ¿quieren? Ya podrán matarse el uno al otro cuando estemos fuera de este sueño. - Dijo la muchacha, fastidiada, antes de entrar por la puerta.  
  
La criatura femenina le sacó la lengua a su compañero antes de seguir a su ama, éste hizo un mohín en respuesta. La puerta se cerró después de que las tres figuras salieran, instantáneamente desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido en ese pasillo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la azotea de una bodega frente al muelle de Hong Kong, un muchacho envuelto en una gabardina contemplaba el mar, faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. Una figura que vestía un elegante atuendo apareció a su espalda.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Ya era hora. - Dijo el muchacho volteándose hacia el individuo.  
  
- ¿Cómo? Ahora eres tú quien me regaña por la tardanza. - Replicó el señor Yamada levemente irritado. - ¿Qué hay de todas las veces que tú has llegado tarde? ¿Ya se te olvidó aquella vez que tuve que esperarte tres horas bajo la lluvia a ver cuando se te ocurría mostrar tu humanidad en el centro?  
  
El joven rió levemente.  
  
- Eres un hechicero, podrías haberte conjurado un paraguas o algo por el estilo.  
  
El hombre de 50 se irritó más.  
  
- A diferencia tuya, a mí no me gusta usar mis poderes en lugares donde hay demasiada gente. Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿hasta cuándo vas a madurar y dejarás de hacer esas bromas tan absurdas?  
  
El muchacho regresó la vista hacia el mar.  
  
- Ya maduré en mi vida pasada y, sinceramente, después de esa experiencia tan traumatizante, he decidido no repetir algo así de nuevo. - Esta vez el muchacho hablaba con una seriedad casi sombría.  
  
Katsuhiro Yamada le contempló por algunos segundos. Al ver al joven así, con esa expresión tan nostálgica en el rostro, casi le parecía estar observando al famoso brujo del que hablaban las leyendas, ese hechicero legendario de quien su familia le había comentado desde que era un niño. El señor Yamada se acercó a su "alumno", le llamaba así, aunque ambos sabían que comparando sus conocimientos y dominio sobre la magia, más bien era el joven el que merecía el título de "maestro".  
  
Observaron el horizonte por varios minutos, a lo lejos se podía sentir una presencia, una presencia que hace tres siglos aterrorizó al mundo.  
  
- Está por comenzar. - Dijo Yamada con gravedad en su tono de voz. - Puedes sentirlo, ¿no es así?  
  
- Sí, y es uno de los recuerdos de mi encarnación anterior que de verdad no quisiera conservar. - El muchacho frunció el ceño sin desprender su vista del paisaje nocturno. - 300 años, Katsu, 300 años han pasado desde la última vez. En aquél entonces mi otro yo apenas era un muchacho, sólo un poco mayor que yo. Y a pesar de su juventud, el recuerdo del círculo del infierno permaneció grabado en su memoria por el resto de su existencia. Es un poder tan grande y a la vez tan perverso...  
  
- Y desgraciadamente, lo que esos individuos no lograron hace veinte años, están a punto de conseguirlo ahora. - Interrumpió Katsuhiro con una mirada angustiosa en el rostro, el muchacho sólo pudo asentir a sus palabras.  
  
- El círculo aún no despierta, pero su poder ya está latiendo, muchos lo han sentido ya, y todos comparten la misma opinión al respecto: Es aterrador.  
  
- Por poseer un poder así, muchos hechiceros venderían su alma al diablo.  
  
- Muchos lo hicieron... - El muchacho se colocó el sombrero de nuevo, cubriendo los mechones negros de su cabeza. - Debemos usar todos nuestros recursos para evitar su resurrección, así la sociedad secreta no nos ayude.  
  
- Algo me dice que la sociedad secreta ya está integrada a las filas de sus seguidores. Lo más probable es que ya hayan empezado los sacrificios. - Dijo Yamada con consternación.  
  
- Si es así, entonces debemos estar preparados, ya que una enorme cantidad de sangre está a punto de ser derramada. Pase lo que pase, debemos detener a los frailes...  
  
- ...A cualquier precio.  
  
Los dos magos dieron la espalda al mar y emprendieron su camino.  
  
- Tiempos muy turbulentos se aproximan...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El amanecer se aproximaba, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a surgir en el horizonte.  
  
- Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Los dos enamorados seguían abrazados, no querían separarse, no obstante, sabían que tenían que hacerlo. Les dolía que sus encuentros siempre terminaran de la misma manera, con los rayos del sol, con el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Era una ironía cruel, tal vez se trataba de una de esas extrañas bromas que el destino siempre nos juega para divertirse con nosotros.  
  
- ¿Vendrás esta noche también? - Preguntó ella.  
  
- Lo haré. - Respondió él, besándola suavemente.  
  
Poco a poco sus figuras empezaron a tornarse transparentes, empezaban a disolverse en la claridad del día. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, tratando de permanecer unidos el mayor tiempo posible.  
  
- Te amo, Syaoran.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Sakura.  
  
Con estas últimas palabras, con ese último murmullo, la imagen de los dos adolescentes se esfumó por completo. Sus esencias, que hasta hace un momento impregnaban el césped, se desvanecieron, como si no hubieran estado allí desde un principio. El roble seguía como sí nada, sólo él sabría lo que ocurrió esa noche.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Ya despierta! - Gritaba la voz de Touya desde el piso de abajo.  
  
- ¿Eh...? ¿Qué? - La muchacha abrió los ojos pesadamente.  
  
- Sakura, ya despierta. Se te va a hacer tarde para el colegio. - Dijo Kero, revoloteando a un lado de la maestra de cartas.  
  
- Ya voy. - Dijo la muchacha levantándose con algo de dificultad. Todavía bostezó antes de tomar su uniforme para el colegio.  
  
Después de cambiarse de ropa, miró por última vez la carta mágica sobre el escritorio.  
  
"Realmente, desearía poder despertar a tu lado, aunque fuera una sola vez." Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Bien, esto debería haber estado arriba desde hace más de un mes, pero por diversos inconvenientes y dificultades técnicas, no fue posible subirlo sino hasta hoy. Mil disculpas por el retraso.  
  
Dedico este primer capítulo a Maeda Ai, una gran escritora de lemon a quien admiro por su valor para tratar ciertos temas en sus fanfics, realmente son pocos los autores que se animan a hacerlo de la manera como ella lo hace, y son menos los que saben hacerlo con tal maestría. También se lo dedico a Mónica Segovia, quien me lo había pedido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, espero le haya gustado.  
  
Siendo el primer capítulo, este va a ser el más "ligero". De una vez lo advierto: En los siguientes la carga sexual se va a poner más pesada, sin mencionar que empezaran a aparecer escenas que quizá les resulten desagradables a algunos. Si son de estómago débil, lo mejor será que no sigan leyendo, pero si son lo suficientemente tolerantes (o son tan pervertidos como algunos de mis amigos de la escuela ¬_¬) pueden hacerlo, nada más no me envíen reclamos por lo que a mi "cochambrosa" mente se le ocurra incluir en los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Ya saben, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será bien recibida aquí o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx. Por mi parte me despido, espero verlos pronto de nuevo y como siempre digo:  
  
Have a nice day! (Esa es sin duda alguna la mejor filosofía de vida que existe ^_^) 


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
- "Se aproxima" - "¿Qué se aproxima?" - "Ya lo sabes"  
  
Londres, una ciudad neblinosa como no hay dos, una ciudad que se ha vuelto célebre entre muchas otras de Europa. En el pasado fue la capital de uno de los imperios más grandes que haya existido en el planeta, un imperio que extendía sus dominios en cada continente del mundo: América, África, Asia, incluso Oceanía. Un imperio que llegó a superar a muchos de sus contemporáneos, como el español y el francés.  
  
- "Sabes que no podrás detenerlo" - "No me importa"  
  
Londres ha presenciado grandes momentos es la historia, pero también grandes catástrofes: La peste de 1665, el incendio de 1666, los bombardeos alemanes durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre otras. Esta ciudad fue testigo del ascenso de grandes personajes, algunos pasaron a la historia por su grandeza, como la reina Isabel I, otros, por las atrocidades que cometieron, como Jack el destripador.  
  
- "Sabes que pelear contra el destino es inútil" - "No existe el destino, sólo lo inevitable"  
  
Las manecillas de aquel gran y viejo reloj que se ha vuelto famoso en todo el mundo marcan las siete en punto. Ha anochecido y en medio de las frías y brumosas calles de Londres sólo se escucha el murmullo del viento. Repentinamente, el silencio es roto, no por las campanadas del Big Ben, sino por los pasos de una muchacha que corre a gran velocidad.  
  
- "Vas a fallar" - "No lo haré" - "No podrás protegerlos" - "Tengo que lograrlo"  
  
La muchacha corre pasando entre los charcos que se han formado por la lluvia de la tarde. Mira en todas direcciones con angustia, como si estuviera escapando de algo.  
  
- "A tu señora se le depara un augurio grotesco, y a su amante uno peor" - "No se saldrán con la suya" - "¿Eso piensas?"  
  
Es muy joven, no ha de tener más de 15 o 16 años. Sus cabellos son rubios, casi dorados. Están acomodados en una pequeña coleta y cubiertos parcialmente por una boina. Su piel es blanca, de tonalidad lechosa, resalta sus carnosos y rojos labios. Es muy bella, de figura agraciada, piernas largas como de gacela y un rostro que dejaría hechizado al más templado de los hombres.  
  
- "No hay esperanzas" - "Aún no las pierdo" - "Lo harás"  
  
En los azules ojos de la chica no se dibuja miedo, se dibuja terror. Voltea hacia atrás en un intento por divisar a sus perseguidores. La bruma lo oculta todo, no alcanza a ver nada.  
  
- "Y esa criatura de la que te has enamorado... su agonía será muy larga" - "No lo permitiré"  
  
Finalmente da vuelta en una esquina, se detiene y oculta tras el muro, su respiración es agitada. El silencio reina la noche, lo único que escucha es el latir de su acelerado corazón y el ladrido de algunos perros en la distancia. Cerca de allí hay un farol, su tenue luz la ilumina parcialmente. No sabe que hacer: Seguir corriendo o quedarse allí escondida. Lentamente mira de reojo por la esquina de la pared, tratando de cerciorarse si aún la siguen. En la calle no hay nada, sólo oscuridad y niebla.  
  
- "No fallaré. Yo mismo le hice esa promesa a mi antiguo maestro" - "No podrás cumplirla"  
  
De manera repentina alcanza a escuchar un silbido. El peligro se aproxima, lo sabe perfectamente. Nuevamente empieza con su precipitada carrera, trata de huir a todo lo que dan sus piernas, pero es inútil. Como un relámpago que rasga el aire, algo sale de entre la bruma y se lanza sobre ella a toda velocidad, atrapándola como un depredador lo hace con sus presas. Un sonoro alarido resuena quebrando la noche. Lo único que queda en esa calle es una boina tirada en el lodo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Ah! - Exclama el guardián de la Luna mientras se lleva una mano al rostro. Acaba de tener un sueño de lo más extraño.  
  
El guardián con forma de ángel se encuentra sentado en el tejado, sus cabellos plateados son acariciados suavemente por la brisa. El amanecer está muy cerca, el sol ya se asoma en el horizonte. Ha pasado toda la noche mirando al firmamento, en algún momento de la madrugada debe haberse quedado dormido. Ha estado vigilando, vigilando una presencia que durante meses le ha quitado el sueño.  
  
"¿Qué estará sucediendo?" Se pregunta mientras su mirada sigue perdida en la lejanía. Un repentino escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, tiene un mal presentimiento. "Algo no está bien."  
  
A lo lejos se percibe una energía latente despertando. Lo que en realidad le asusta no es que se trate de energía hostil, sino que su presencia puede sentirse a miles de kilómetros de la fuente. Hay algo en esa presencia que le resulta extremadamente familiar, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
"Si tan sólo pudiera recordar..." Piensa mientras intenta concentrarse, sin embargo, no importa cuanto lo intenta, no lo consigue. Sólo hay imágenes difusas en su memoria, recuerdos incompletos de aquélla época cuando su antiguo maestro aún vivía.  
  
"Esa presencia es semejante a la mía en varios aspectos, pareciera que también está relacionada con la noche y la Luna. También se asemeja a la de..."  
  
Una imagen llega a la mente del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow, una imagen con la que ha soñado en numerosas ocasiones durante los últimos años. Una figura que al igual que él, fue concebida bajo la sombra de los rayos lunares.  
  
"Aún no lo entiendo, porque no he dejado de soñar con ella..."  
  
En sus sueños, incluso en sus pesadillas, el ángel de la Luna es visitado por esa figura. Una criatura de hermosas y siniestras alas, cuyos cabellos rubíes asemejan un eclipse lunar. Una criatura que es ama de la noche al igual que él, que la ilumina con un enigmático y precioso brillo parecido al de una gema.  
  
"Es tan peligrosa... y tan bella al mismo tiempo..."  
  
Hermosa hada nocturna que caza en la oscuridad, preciosa y funesta luz, tal como la de un ángel caído, tal como la de Lucifer. Ángel fatal que en medio de las tinieblas de la madrugada, ocasiona que el juez de la Luna caiga presa de un hechizo contra el que no puede oponerse.  
  
"Ella es muy semejante a mí... aún no lo entiendo..."  
  
Todas las noches serenas y quietas se convierten en tormentos en los que el ángel de la Luna se ve atrapado en las fauces de esta hada cazadora. Hada cazadora preciosa y vil, que con sus cánticos y sus redes de sirena, atraen al guardián hacia su perdición. Una trampa en la que muchos valientes han caído, una trampa que conduce a los hombres a la pena y al sufrimiento, a la agonía y al tormento, pero que al mismo tiempo los hace vivir las mayores alegrías y felicidades, las mayores dichas y gozos. Una trampa en la que todos hemos de caer en algún momento de nuestras vidas, y bien por nosotros, porque de no hacerlo, probablemente nuestra existencia sería insufrible.  
  
"Será que acaso me he enamorado... Es imposible..."  
  
Yue aún no comprende el significado de esos sueños, quizá sea mejor así, quizá prefiera no entender lo que tratan de decirle. En ellos se ve a sí mismo perdido en el bosque, prisionero de las garras de esa cazadora, y sin embargo no parece oponerse a ello, más bien parece disfrutarlo. Disfruta estar atrapado, a merced de ese demonio nocturno. Extraño placer sadomasoquista ser devorado por esa criatura, esa criatura que atrapa sus labios y succiona de ellos con fuerza, esa criatura que recorre y se apodera de cada centímetro de su cuerpo con alevosía, esa criatura que, cual sanguijuela, se aferra a él y le muerde el cuello como un vampiro. Y ante ello, ¿qué es lo que el guardián puede hacer para defenderse? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo le queda corresponder a las caricias de su predadora y besar esos pequeños pero deliciosos pechos...  
  
- ¡Ah! - Pensar en ello hace que Yue se sienta más intranquilo. Como en muchas otras noches que ha pasado de vigía, se quedó dormido y fue víctima de aquellos sueños. No sabe que es lo que representan en realidad, tal vez sean premoniciones o quizá, más bien, deseos reprimidos.  
  
"¿Cuándo fue que todo esto comenzó? Ya deben ser dos años... la última vez que la vi..."  
  
Los rayos del Sol naciente golpeaban el rostro del guardián lunar mientras éste seguía en sus cavilaciones.  
  
- "¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó una voz que parecía venir del interior de la mente de Yue, una voz que sólo él puede escuchar.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes. - Respondió el guardián con su acostumbrada frialdad.  
  
- "No pareces estar muy bien que digamos. ¿De nuevo volviste a pasar la noche en vela?"  
  
- No deberías preocuparte por eso. Ya sabes que yo no me enfermo.  
  
- "Esa no me parece una buena excusa para desvelarse." - Replicó la otra voz de manera calmada.  
  
El guardián permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder.  
  
- No podía dormir así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eso fue todo.  
  
- "No me parece que se deba sólo a eso. Algo te está molestando, Yue, puedo sentirlo. ¿Es acaso por esa presencia que hemos estado detectando las últimas semanas?"  
  
Yue no respondió, permaneció callado sin despegar la vista del firmamento.  
  
- "No es por eso. Ya veo, entonces... Volviste a soñar con ella, ¿cierto?"  
  
La voz habló con algo de picardía, Yue se paralizó instantáneamente al escucharla.  
  
- No es algo de tu incumbencia. - Contestó ligeramente molesto.  
  
- "Claro que lo es. No olvides que soy tu otra mitad, por lo tanto, es natural que me preocupe por ti".  
  
- No necesito que lo hagas. Además, no se trata de lo que tú piensas.  
  
- "¿En serio? Me da la impresión de que me estás mintiendo. Vamos, Yue, te conozco demasiado bien. Sé que cada vez que sueñas con ella, despiertas acalorado y tienes que subir a la terraza para refrescarte. Me pregunto qué clase de sueños tendrás para despertar de esa manera. ¿Acaso son sueños húmedos?"  
  
Lentamente el rubor empezó a cubrir las mejillas del guardián ante el comentario, aunque todavía mantenía la expresión fría y seria en su rostro.  
  
- No... sé de que estás hablando. - Respondió con muy ligero nerviosismo en su tono de voz, casi imperceptible. A pesar de eso, el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow podía percibir como en su interior Yukito sonreía victorioso.  
  
- "Yue, a mí no me puedes engañar. Así nuestras conciencias estén separadas, compartimos un vínculo que me permite estar en contacto con tus emociones. A estas alturas, creo que ya deberías empezar a confiar en mí."  
  
- No es que no confíe en ti. - Respondió el guardián con sequedad. - Es sólo que no me gusta que te entrometas en mis asuntos.  
  
- "Yue... No entiendo porque siempre eres tan antisocial. Yo sólo trato de ayudarte, sabes que no me agrada verte triste. Si te sientes así por ella, no veo motivo para que lo ocultes."  
  
El guardián soltó un leve gruñido y siguió mirando hacia el cielo, ignorando el comentario de su identidad terrenal.  
  
- "Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con Sakura sobre esto, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá como te sientes y te apoyará. Podríamos pedirle que le escriba una carta..."  
  
- Tú no lo entiendes. - Interrumpió Yue con brusquedad. - No es así de fácil.  
  
- "¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
- En estos momentos hay algo más importante que atender, no podemos distraer a Sakura con esta clase de cursilerías. El peligro está más cerca de lo que imaginamos.  
  
- "¿Quieres decir que...?"  
  
- Esa presencia está aumentando de intensidad a una velocidad alarmante, calculo que si sigue a este ritmo, no tardará ni un mes en despertar su poder al máximo. Cuando eso suceda, algo terrible dará comienzo.  
  
El guardián pudo percibir como en su interior la conciencia de Yukito empezaba a inquietarse.  
  
- "En ese caso, no podemos perder tiempo. Hay que advertirle a Sakura cuanto antes. ¿Aún no logras ubicar la fuente de esa presencia?"  
  
- No... Pero hace algunas horas detecté un desprendimiento de magia muy extraño cerca de aquí, en la torre del reloj. Había tres presencias mágicas, las tres bastante fuertes.  
  
- "¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con esa energía que se percibe a la distancia?"  
  
- No lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es que su poder se haya manifestado casi al mismo tiempo que el de la carta Link, sin mencionar que las tres desaparecieron tan pronto el efecto de la carta cesó.  
  
Yukito parecía más preocupado.  
  
- "No creerás que estén tras de Sakura, ¿o sí?"  
  
- No estoy seguro, pero lo mejor será que mantengamos la guardia en alto por si esas tres presencias vuelven a aparecer.  
  
- "Tienes razón..."  
  
Las dos identidades permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, reflexionando sobre cual era el mejor camino a seguir. El guardián seguía mirando hacia el cielo, finalmente se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el interior de la casa de Yukito.  
  
- Por ahora, sólo ocupémonos de continuar con los entrenamientos de Sakura. Ella debe estar preparada por si cualquier incidente ocurre.  
  
Yukito soltó una ligera carcajada.  
  
- "Por lo visto estás tomando muy en serio tu papel de maestro. En verdad me parece algo muy gracioso verte enseñarle magia en compañía de tu amigo."  
  
- No me lo recuerdes. - Respondió el guardián, ligeramente irritado al pensar en las frecuentes discusiones que él y Kerberos sostenían en cada lección que le daban a Sakura.  
  
Una vez dentro de la casa, el ángel se detuvo frente a un reloj colgado en la pared.  
  
- Lo siento, parece que por mí culpa vas a llegar tarde a recoger al hermano de Sakura. - Dijo observando el reloj en forma seria.  
  
Yukito rió de nuevo.  
  
- "No te preocupes por eso, Touya dijo que él vendría a recogerme esta vez. No me has causado ningún inconveniente."  
  
Aparentemente, la respuesta de su otra identidad tranquilizó al ángel. Yue realmente detestaba causarle problemas a Yukito, más cuando se trataba del hermano de su dueña.  
  
- "De cualquier forma, quisiera desayunar algo antes de que llegue. Francamente, me estoy muriendo de hambre."- Dijo la voz de Yukito con jocosidad.  
  
- ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? - Comentó Yue con una de esas ligeras sonrisas que rara vez se le observan.  
  
El ángel desplegó sus magníficas alas, las cuales se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo como si fueran una crisálida. Las alas empezaron a brillar intensamente mientras debajo de él aparecía el círculo mágico. Tras el intenso resplandor, las alas se abrieron, desapareciendo en la espalda de Yukito.  
  
- ¿Te parece si continuamos charlando en la tarde? - Preguntó Yukito a su contraparte.  
  
- "Estaré durmiendo mientras tanto."  
  
- Eso a mí tampoco me sorprende. - El muchacho sonreía mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.  
  
"Yue, en verdad espero que puedas volver a verla. Todos aquí ya hemos encontrado a nuestra persona especial, pero tú en cambio... Sakura ya tiene a Li, y yo ya tengo a Touya, sólo deseo que tú encuentres la oportunidad de reunirte con esa persona a la que amas."  
  
El joven se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de su alcoba.  
  
- Tal vez no sea mala idea pedirle a Sakura que escriba esa carta. - Dijo bastante sonriente.  
  
- "Ni siquiera lo pienses." - Gruñó Yue desde el interior de Yukito.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en una pequeña residencia que ya todos conocemos...  
  
- Ya me voy, papá.  
  
- Buena suerte, hijo. Cuídate.  
  
- ¡Hermano! ¡Espérame! - Gritó Sakura desde la mesa del comedor, donde se encontraba devorando su desayuno lo más rápido que podía, casi se atragantó al intentar comer un panecillo de un solo bocado.  
  
- Olvídalo, monstruo. Sí te espero por más tiempo, me atrasaré para recoger a Yuki. Será mejor que tú también te apresures o llegarás tarde. - Respondió Touya desde la puerta de la cocina. Poco antes de salir, volteó hacia Sakura con su clásica mirada burlona. - Sabes, me sorprende que tardes tanto tiempo en desayunar, con una boca tan grande debería serte fácil engullir una ciudad entera en sólo un segundo.  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!! - Gritó Sakura mientras una vena empezaba a saltar en su frente.  
  
En respuesta, Touya puso su acostumbrada sonrisa cínica. Antes de salir al patio, hizo un último comentario.  
  
- Apúrate monstruo, ya sé que con tus enormes pies no tardarás en llegar a la escuela en dos zancadas, pero eso no es excusa para que te retrases.  
  
Obviamente, la reacción de su hermana no se hizo esperar.  
  
- ¡¡¡Touya!!! - Gritó apretando el puño con varias venas saltándole en la frente y en la mano, para entonces, su hermano ya había salido de la casa.  
  
Sakura terminó lo que quedaba en su plato en sólo un par de segundos. Tomó su mochila, corrió hacia la puerta frontal y se puso sus patines.  
  
- ¡Adiós, papá! ¡Ya me voy! - Gritó antes de salir a la velocidad del relámpago.  
  
- ¡Cuídate, hija! - Cuando Fujitaka terminó la frase, Sakura ya estaba en la calle. - Niños, nunca cambian. - Dijo para sí con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.  
  
Sakura patinaba lo más rápido que podía, quería alcanzar a Touya antes de que éste llegara a la esquina donde se desviaba para llegar a casa de Yukito. No iba a dejarlo marcharse sin darle su merecido. La joven aún no comprendía como es que a sus 16 años su hermano todavía la trataba como una niña.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. - Se dijo a sí misma mientras continuaba patinando.  
  
Para cuando llegó a la desviación ya era demasiado tarde, Touya ya había dado vuelta a la esquina y le llevaba bastante ventaja en su bicicleta. La muchacha suspiró resignada.  
  
- Bueno, lo dejaré así por esta vez... Pero ni piense que no se la voy a cobrar. - Dijo con determinación antes de proseguir con su acostumbrado trayecto hacia la escuela.  
  
Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde de nuevo. Para colmo de males, le tocaba matemáticas a la primera hora y esa clase definitivamente seguía siendo su punto débil: De entrada estaban esas tontas identidades trigonométricas que le resultaban casi imposibles de comprender, y en segundo lugar, su antipático profesor de matemáticas ya la tenía puesta en la mira, hasta le había advertido tajantemente cuales serían las consecuencias si volvía a llegar tarde a su clase de nuevo. La muchacha suspiró, algo desanimada.  
  
- Este va a ser uno de esos días. - Se dijo sin dejar de patinar. Por lo menos le reconfortaba saber que en la noche todo cambiaría.  
  
"Todo cambiará tan pronto esté él a mi lado..." Pensó con mirada soñadora al imaginar lo que Syaoran y ella harían esa noche, obviamente con algo de rubor en su rostro.  
  
- Tal vez podríamos... ¡Ah! - Desgraciadamente, Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con otra joven. El resultado: Ambas fueron a dar al suelo.  
  
- ¡Ayy!... Eso no fue nada inteligente. - Se quejó Sakura, algo adolorida.  
  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la otra chica, ayudando a la joven hechicera a levantarse.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias. - Respondió Sakura. Una vez de pie, la maestra de cartas se disculpó, bastante apenada. - Realmente lo lamento, fue mi culpa, debí fijarme por donde venía.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo también venía distraída. Lo importante es que nadie se haya lastimado. - Contestó la muchacha gentilmente.  
  
- Cierto.  
  
- Por cierto, se te cayó esto. - La otra joven le pasó su mochila a Sakura.  
  
- Muchas gracias. En verdad, lamento las molestias.  
  
- No te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia.  
  
- Bueno, lo mejor será que me dé prisa o llegaré tarde a clases. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y discúlpame de nuevo por lo ocurrido.  
  
- No hay problema. - Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.  
  
La maestra de cartas se despidió y prosiguió su camino, la otra chica no apartó su mirada de ella mientras se alejaba por la avenida. La muchacha con la que Sakura había topado era de su misma edad y estatura. De complexión delgada, tenía tez clara y cabello castaño oscuro, bastante largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura. Poseía unos hermosos ojos ámbar, los cuales parecían emitir un extraño brillo.  
  
- En verdad tienes un poder enorme... - Dijo con tono misterioso, su voz era bastante melodiosa.  
  
Apenas se preparaba a dar vuelta a la esquina, Sakura sintió algo extraño cerca de ella.  
  
- ¿Y eso? - La muchacha de ojos verdes volteó hacia atrás precipitadamente. En la avenida ya no había nadie, al parecer, la otra joven ya se había marchado. - Que extraño, me pareció sentir una corriente de magia.  
  
Sakura permaneció mirando hacia la desierta calle por algunos segundos, después decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y continuar su trayecto. En una azotea cercana, la misteriosa muchacha de ojos ámbar y voz de sirena la seguía mirando.  
  
- ...Aunque es una lástima que aún no sepas usarlo correctamente. Todavía te falta entrenamiento. - Los ojos de la chica parecieron liberar un destello, detrás de ella aparecieron dos sombras.  
  
- En verdad no creí que nos detectara. Cuando estuvimos en su sueño, no pudo percibirnos. - Dijo la sombra masculina.  
  
- Eso te demuestra, querido hermano, que las personas pueden ser más sorprendentes de lo que aparentan. - Comentó la sombra femenina, ligeramente burlona. Su compañero soltó un leve gruñido.  
  
- Mi señora, ¿no cree qué ya es hora de que regresemos con el maestro?  
  
- No. Quiero seguir observando un poco más.  
  
- Como usted diga. - Las dos criaturas hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron de un salto.  
  
La muchacha llevó una mano a la llave que traía a manera de colgante.  
  
- Sólo espero que nuestros enemigos no hayan enviado a sus huestes aquí.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la entrada del colegio Seijou, una joven de largos cabellos negros esperaba impacientemente, ya faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran y no había señales de su amiga por ningún lado. Eso la hacía sentir cada vez más inquieta, en especial porque tenía enormes deseos de mostrarle su cámara nueva.  
  
- Sakura, ¿dónde estás? - Decía angustiosa mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la puerta de entrada.  
  
- ¡Tomoyo!  
  
La aludida volteó inmediatamente en dirección de donde provenía la voz, no pudo evitar sonreír alegre, comenzó a hacerle señas a Sakura con una mano. Ella patinaba lo más rápido que podía, casi chocó con Tomoyo al llegar a la puerta del colegio.  
  
- ¿Aún... estoy... a tiempo? - Preguntó jadeando.  
  
- Sí, aún nos quedan exactos siete minutos. - Dijo Tomoyo, observando su reloj.  
  
- ¡Qué... bien...! - La maestra de cartas se detuvo unos instantes a recuperar el aliento. Tomoyo sólo la observaba sonriente.  
  
- Por un momento temí que no llegarías. Démonos prisa.  
  
- Sí, de acuerdo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la ventana de uno de los salones, un muchacho permanecía con la mirada fija en las dos jóvenes que entraban al edificio. Era bastante alto, de constitución delgada, levemente atlética. Poseía cabello corto lacio y ojos de un extraño color gris.  
  
- Finalmente llegó... - Se dijo a sí mismo, regresando su mirada al cuaderno de dibujo que reposaba en su pupitre.  
  
A su alrededor, sus compañeros conversaban amenamente en lo que esperaban que sonara la campana. El muchacho no le dio importancia a eso, tomó un pedazo de carboncillo que se encontraba al lado de su cuaderno y empezó a trazar algunas líneas. A pesar del bullicio que imperaba en el salón, a él nada lo distraía de su labor. Estaba decidido a terminar ese día con su obra maestra, listo para mostrársela a sus dos musas, en especial a "ella".  
  
Su mano se desenvolvía con gran facilidad sobre el papel. Lentamente, el pequeño trozo de grafito fue dando forma a lo que en un principio sólo eran líneas difusas. Después de un rato, el joven desprendió la hoja del cuaderno y la contempló detenidamente, revisando minuciosamente cada detalle. Sonrió satisfecho.  
  
- Es perfecto. - Se dijo, observando con algo de ternura el papel. - Sólo espero que les guste.  
  
En la hoja se apreciaba la imagen, finamente dibujada, de un par de muchachas. Las dos estaban sentadas sobre la hierba, sonriendo felices. Una tenía cabello negro, bastante largo, llevaba un elegante vestido que encajaba a la perfección con la delicada línea de su figura. La otra poseía cabello de una tonalidad más clara, de tamaño más corto que su compañera, su atuendo era bastante ligero, resaltaba a la perfección cada detalle de su esbelta figura y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. El muchacho clavó su mirada en esta última chica.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
En ese momento, alguien sorpresivamente le arrebató la hoja de entre las manos.  
  
- ¡Hey!  
  
- ¿Qué tienes aquí, Utamaro?- Preguntó un muchacho de desordenados cabellos negros, sosteniendo la hoja de papel que le había arrebatado a su compañero.  
  
- ¡Yamazaki! ¡Devuélvemela inmediatamente! - Gritó el muchacho de ojos grises, levantándose de su asiento de golpe.  
  
- ¡Pero si son Daudouji y Kinomoto! - Exclamó Yamazaki, observando el dibujo.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Lo son! ¡Dame acá!  
  
El irritado joven se abalanzó sobre Yamazaki tratando de quitarle la hoja, aunque sin éxito, ya que éste se apartó rápidamente, provocando que su amigo fuera a dar de bruces al suelo.  
  
- Es un excelente dibujo, Utamaro. - Comentó Yamazaki, sentándose en la banca del aludido. Éste se hallaba todavía en el piso, bastante molesto.  
  
- ¡Aún no está listo! ¡No quiero que lo veas! - Gritó levantándose súbitamente. Esta vez tuvo mejor suerte y logró quitarle la hoja a su compañero, guardándola casi instantáneamente en su cuaderno.  
  
- ¡Oh! Vamos, no te enfades. ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así? - Preguntó Yamazaki, confundido por la violenta reacción del joven.  
  
- ¡Porque tú siempre andas de entrometido! - Respondió él, enfadado. - No me gusta que observen mis dibujos mientras aún estoy trabajando en ellos.  
  
- A mí me parece que ya está terminado. - Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros, llevándose los brazos a la nuca.  
  
- Todavía le faltan detalles... - Replicó Utamaro, abriendo de nuevo su cuaderno para observar el dibujo, como queriendo cerciorarse de que las impuras manos de Yamazaki no hubieran causado daños a su obra maestra.  
  
El muchacho de cabello negro sólo se limitaba a observarlo con curiosidad, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al cabo de exactos treinta segundos, Utamaro le hizo una seña a Yamazaki, dándole a entender que se retirara de su asiento. El aludido así lo hizo, observando con la misma curiosidad a su amigo sentarse en el pupitre, tomar de nuevo el carboncillo y hacer algunos trazos.  
  
Si bien, las manos de Yamazaki no habían mancillado el dibujo, Utamaro había observado un par de trazos fuera de lugar, mismos que esperaba corregir antes de que el profesor de matemáticas llegara. Yamazaki permanecía parado a su lado, mirándolo trabajar, sonriendo levemente ante la aparente indiferencia que Utamaro le mostraba. Siempre le había llamado la atención (por no decir que le parecía bastante gracioso) la forma como su compañero se concentraba en sus dibujos al punto de prácticamente olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Era como si en ese momento, Katsushika Utamaro fuera el único humano sobre la faz de la Tierra, y su dibujo, el único objeto en varios kilómetros a la redonda. No obstante, por muy simpática que le parecía dicha visión, al cabo de un par de minutos empezaba a volverse aburrida, por lo que desvió su mirada hacia el reloj encima del pizarrón.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¡Qué raro! - Exclamó observando que el reloj pasaba de la hora en punto. - Parece que el profesor Seki va a llegar tarde.  
  
A Yamazaki realmente le extrañó que el maestro no se hubiera presentado en el salón todavía Por lo general, el profesor Seki era de los profesores más puntuales del colegio Seijou, siempre llegaba al salón con cinco minutos de anticipación. Era muy extraño que llegara después, y era prácticamente inconcebible (sobre todo para desgracia de Sakura) que llegara a ausentarse.  
  
Yamazaki se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y miró en ambas direcciones por el corredor, no había señas del profesor por ningún lado, algo realmente raro. El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose a que podría deberse tan insólito retraso. Mientras lo meditaba, posó su vista de nuevo en su compañero de ojos grises, que seguía sentado en su banca dibujando, al parecer no se había percatado de la ausencia del profesor. Una idea cruzó a gran velocidad por la mente de Yamazaki, había encontrado la forma perfecta de divertirse en lo que esperaba a que el maestro llegara. Caminó hacia el asiento de su amigo y se paró a su lado, lo miró por algunos segundos, sonriendo.  
  
- Por cierto, Utamaro.  
  
- ¿Sí? - Respondió éste sin apartar la vista de su dibujo.  
  
Yamazaki sonrió ampliamente, levantó el dedo índice y dijo:  
  
- ¿Sabías qué en la antigüedad, mucho antes de que se inventaran las calculadoras, los matemáticos tenían que utilizar ábacos para realizar los cálculos?  
  
- Sí. - Respondió Utamaro, sin mucho interés en la plática de Yamazaki.  
  
- ¿Y sabías qué, debido a la complejidad de algunas operaciones, algunas veces era necesario aumentar la longitud del ábaco y el número de cuentas ya que éstas eran insuficientes?  
  
- No, eso no lo sabía. - Respondió el otro, con la misma indiferencia.  
  
La sonrisa de Yamazaki se extendió todavía más.  
  
- Algunas veces se requería realizar cálculos tan grandes, que el tablero de los ábacos tenía que extenderse varios metros. Incluso se rumora de un ábaco que llegó a medir un kilómetro, y tenía más de 100 mil cuentas.  
  
Tan pronto escuchó eso último, Utamaro puso cara de fastidio. Ya sabía lo que se aproximaba.  
  
"Otra vez éste con sus disparates." Pensó mientras suspiraba resignado.  
  
- Y eso no es todo. - Prosiguió Yamazaki. - Lógicamente, se requería de gran maestría para manipular ábacos tan enormes, pero había grandes sabios que podían utilizarlos para realizar operaciones de miles de cifras en sólo unos segundos. Incluso se dice que algunos expertos podían hacer cientos de sumas y restas consecutivas con una rapidez comparable a la de una calculadora electrónica.  
  
- ¿En serio? No me digas. - Respondió Utamaro, mirando recelosamente a su compañero.  
  
- Por supuesto, cuando la longitud del marco rebasaba los diez metros de longitud, a los matemáticos les resultaba difícil operarlos sin ayuda, para eso contaban con un gran número de ayudantes, los cuales se disponían en dos filas alrededor del ábaco. Mientras una fila se encargaba de sujetarlo, la otra realizaba las cuentas. Con su ayuda, un sabio experto podía hacer operaciones colosales, su habilidad y precisión superaba por mucho la capacidad de las computadoras modernas. Algunas veces, el número de asistentes requerido para sostener y manipular un ábaco sobrepasaba las doscientas personas, todos ellos vestidos con...  
  
- Yamazaki. - Interrumpió Katsushika, cansado de tener que escuchar tantas incoherencias. - No es por nada, pero ¿hasta cuándo piensas proseguir con esto? Ya te lo dije, no importa cuánto lo intentes, yo no soy tan crédulo. Por muy disparatadas que sean, no podrás embromarme con tus mentiras. - Dijo con singular calma en su forma de hablar.  
  
- Por lo menos lo intenté. ¿No? - Respondió Yamazaki, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Muy cierto. - Contestó su amigo con una sonrisa similar.  
  
- Ya verás Utamaro, aún no me he dado por vencido. Tarde o temprano, habrás de caer.  
  
- La verdad lo dudo, pero sí quieres seguir intentándolo, es tu tiempo, no el mío. - Tras decir esto último, el muchacho regresó a su dibujo. Yamazaki lo miró por un par de segundos más, después soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta, retirándose hacia su pupitre, como si estuviera admitiendo su derrota.  
  
- Ya verás Utamaro, algún día has de caer. - Dijo mientras se retiraba.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, Yamazaki.  
  
El muchacho de ojos grises lo miró retirarse, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su labor. Aparentemente, nada podría distraer al joven dibujante de su trabajo... nada excepto cierto par de voces femeninas.  
  
- Vaya, ¡qué extraño! El profesor aún no ha llegado. - Dijo Sakura, ingresando por la puerta del salón de clases.  
  
- Tuvimos suerte, por un momento pensé que no llegaríamos. - Comentó Tomoyo, entrando junto a ella.  
  
- Perdóname, Tomoyo, te retrasaste por haberme esperado. Por culpa mía, estuviste a punto de recibir un castigo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Sakura, no me hubiera importado compartirlo contigo. - Respondió ella sonriéndole.  
  
La maestra de cartas contestó con un gesto similar.  
  
- Gracias, Tomoyo.  
  
Utamaro observó como las dos chicas avanzaban por el salón de clases hasta sus respectivos asientos. Tomoyo, como siempre, se sentaba al lado de Sakura, mientras que la joven Kinomoto se sentaba en la misma fila que el muchacho, un par de asientos detrás de él. Apenas pasaron al lado suyo, el joven se levantó y nerviosamente dijo:  
  
- B-buenos días, señorita Daodouji, señorita Kinomoto.  
  
- Buenos días, Katsushika. - Respondió Sakura, sonriente  
  
- Buenos días, joven Katsushika. - Dijo Tomoyo, de manera cortés.  
  
- Hay... hay algo que quiero mostrarles.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
El muchacho tomó el dibujo en que había estado trabajando y se lo pasó a Sakura.  
  
- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó la joven hechicera, admirada. - Mira Tomoyo, es impresionante.  
  
- ¡Muy cierto! - Respondió ella. - Lo felicito, joven Katsushika, tiene un gran talento.  
  
- ¡Oh! No es para tanto, señorita Daodouji. - Respondió el joven mientras desviaba la mirada, levemente ruborizado.  
  
- No tienes que ser tan formal, Katsushika, ya te dijimos que nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres.  
  
- Lo... lo sé, señorita Kinomoto, es sólo que... bueno... yo... - Poco a poco el muchacho se ruborizaba cada vez más, se le dificultaba hablar.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se sonrieron mutuamente, sabían que su amigo siempre había sido bastante tímido en lo que se refería a tratar con las mujeres. Las dos chicas siguieron apreciando el dibujo, maravilladas por el buen trabajo que el muchacho había hecho. A Tomoyo le admiraba la técnica y la variedad de efectos que Utamaro había logrado con el carboncillo, mientras que a Sakura le ruborizaba pensar en que ellas dos habían sido las modelos de tan espléndida obra. Katsushika sólo les miraba, bastante ruborizado. Poco a poco fue posando sus ojos sobre Sakura, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente.  
  
- En verdad eres un gran dibujante. Tal vez deberías hacer una exposición con tus dibujos.  
  
- ¡Oh! No diga eso, señorita Kinomoto, la verdad es que no soy tan bueno.  
  
- No tienes porque ser tan modesto. Tienes un gran talento.  
  
- Es cierto, joven, yo también opino lo mismo que Sakura.  
  
- Son muy... amables. - Dijo el muchacho, que a estas alturas ya tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas. - Si quieren, pueden conservar el dibujo.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! - Dijo Sakura, emocionada.  
  
- Muchas gracias, joven Katsushika. - Agregó Tomoyo, sonriente.  
  
- No... tienen porque darlas... después de todo, lo hice para ustedes.  
  
- Por cierto, Utamaro, pensé que habías dicho que el dibujo no estaba terminado.  
  
- ¡Yamazaki! - Exclamó el dibujante, sorprendido al ver a Yamazaki aparecer a su lado prácticamente salido de la nada.  
  
- Buenos días, Yamazaki. - Dijo Sakura.  
  
- Buenos días. - Prosiguió Tomoyo.  
  
- Buenos días, Kinomoto, Daodouji. - Respondió el joven de cabello negro, haciendo una leve reverencia. - Parece ser que el profesor no va a venir, ya se atrasó demasiado.  
  
- Ya quisieran ustedes eso, señor Yamazaki.  
  
- ¡Profesor Seki! - Exclamaron los cuatro al ver entrar de improviso al maestro de matemáticas.  
  
Instantáneamente, todos los alumnos que hasta el momento habían estado conversando ocuparon sus asientos apresuradamente. Un silencio casi sepulcral se apoderó del salón de clases. Todos mantenían la vista fija en el profesor, algunos estaban bastante pálidos, otros tenían la respiración acelerada, la mayoría mantenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, uno que otro sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. El profesor los miró a todos como el sargento que examina a su pelotón antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla. Calmadamente, se dirigió a su escritorio con movimientos que parecían propios de un autómata, dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a sus pupilos. Todos continuaban callados, prácticamente se podía escuchar el sonido de un alfiler chocando contra el suelo.  
  
Al cabo de algunos segundos, el silencio empezaba a volverse incómodo, se parecía al que experimentaban los condenados a muerte en espera de la orden de "¡fuego!" al pelotón de fusilamiento. Finalmente, el profesor Seki posó su vista encima de una alumna en particular, una a la que esperaba dar su merecido castigo ese día. Se sentía algo desilusionado al saber que no sería así.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... - Dijo con ironía. -Para variar, la señorita Kinomoto nos acompaña en clase. Es un placer tenerla con nosotros.  
  
La aludida instantáneamente se sonrojó, apenada por las palabras del maestro. Algunas alumnas en los asientos de atrás empezaron a reír burlonamente, aunque fueron silenciadas por dos miradas: la mirada autoritaria del profesor y la mirada de furia de Katsushika. En realidad, ninguno de los estudiantes sabía cual de esas dos era la más intimidante.  
  
Utamaro volteó hacia el profesor Seki con desprecio, sabía que el maestro tenía razón al reprender a Sakura por llegar tarde tan a menudo, pero no le parecía justo que se burlara de ella, y menos aún, que la ridiculizara enfrente de sus demás compañeros. El profesor de matemáticas no tardó en percatarse de la clase de mirada que le lanzaba su estudiante.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo, señor Utamaro? - Le preguntó en forma calmada, como queriéndole dar a entender que no le tenía ningún miedo.  
  
- Profesor, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de su retraso?  
  
- ¿Qué bueno que lo pregunta? La demora se debió a una junta con el director de la escuela, misma que se extendió más de lo programado. Hablando de eso, quiero aprovechar para hacerles un anuncio muy importante: Dentro de poco, la escuela llevará a cabo un programa de intercambio estudiantil. El instituto seleccionará a un grupo de estudiantes destacados y los enviará durante un mes a diversas escuelas a lo largo del mundo. Los alumnos que participarán en el programa serán seleccionados tanto por su promedio general como por sus logros académicos en diversas asignaturas. Asignaturas tales como: Matemáticas, literatura, ciencias, deportes, artes, por mencionar sólo las más importantes. La selección de los participantes se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta al respecto?  
  
La noticia del profesor pareció causar cierto revuelo entre los alumnos, en especial en cierta chica cuyos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al pensar en lo que representaba esa oportunidad.  
  
- Eh... Disculpe, profesor... - Sakura levantó la mano para preguntar.  
  
- Sí, señorita Kinomoto.  
  
- ¿A qué países se piensa enviar a los alumnos que participen en el programa?  
  
- Mmm... no estoy seguro, pero creo que se han realizado acuerdos con escuelas en Europa, América y otros países de Asia.  
  
- ¿Qué países? - Preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
- Creo que se están considerando China y Corea del Sur.  
  
- ¿Y eso incluye escuelas en Hong Kong?  
  
- Sí, es probable...  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Sakura reflejó felicidad, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, se trataba de una oportunidad maravillosa. Tomoyo, que había observado el cambio en el semblante de su amiga, también sonrió, comprendía perfectamente cuales eran sus motivos para sentir alegría. El profesor Seki, por su parte, frunció el ceño.  
  
- Pero señorita Kinomoto, no me diga que realmente piensa que tiene oportunidad de participar en el programa. Eso es algo completamente absurdo. Una alumna con un desempeño académico tan pobre jamás podría ser considerada para participar en un proyecto así. Será mejor que no se haga falsas ilusiones.  
  
Las palabras del profesor tenían una mezcla de sarcasmo y crueldad. Algunos estudiantes, principalmente mujeres, empezaron a reírse de Sakura, mientras que la pobre sólo podía agachar la cabeza avergonzada. No pasó mucho antes de que el profesor hiciera callar el alboroto.  
  
- ¡Silencio!  
  
Todos los alumnos se callaron instantáneamente.  
  
- Si tienen más preguntas, hagan favor de pasar a la dirección. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo de la clase, así que para compensarlo, habrá tarea extra hoy... ¡Y no quiero quejas!  
  
Normalmente, las palabras "tarea extra" vendrían acompañadas de expresiones como: "¡Ay! No ¡¡¡Por qué?!!", "Viejo cascarrabias. ¡No es justo!", "Mmm... ya no podré ver el programa de esta noche", "Vamos, profe, no sea malo", entre otras, sin embargo, en la clase del profesor Seki, todos los estudiantes sabían que cualquier intento de protesta contra cualquier decisión tomada por el maestro era acreedora de más trabajo extra, sin mencionar una buena reducción en la calificación del parcial.  
  
Sakura sólo acertó a sacar su cuaderno de apuntes mientras el profesor empezaba a escribir algunos problemas en el pizarrón. La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció por completo.  
  
"Sí, este va a ser uno de esos días." Pensó mientras suspiraba con melancolía.  
  
Por su parte, Tomoyo la miraba con algo de tristeza, mientras que Katsushika apretaba los dientes sin apartar una mirada de odio hacia el profesor. Ambos opinaban lo mismo, Seki había sido demasiado cruel esta vez. A ninguno le quedaba duda de cómo fue que se hizo tan famoso en el instituto: De todos los profesores, él era el que mejor sabía como destruir las ilusiones de los alumnos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lentamente la muchacha fue abriendo sus ojos, se sentía desorientada. Trataba de moverse, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, su cuerpo no le respondía. Se sentía extraña, adormilada. No recordaba lo que había sucedido después de que ese individuo la asaltara en medio de la bruma. Se percató de que estaba atada a lo que parecía ser una cama. Trató de gritar, pero la habían amordazado. Estaba desesperada, forcejeaba intentando soltarse. Empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando alguna forma de liberarse. Estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que sus captores pensaban hacer con ella, pero no quería averiguarlo.  
  
El lugar era muy oscuro, la única luz se filtraba por debajo de una puerta frente a ella. A su lado había un par de literas, donde parecían hallarse otras dos personas durmiendo. De repente, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas ingresó a la habitación. La intensa luz que provenía del exterior la cegó, impidiéndole reconocer sus rostros. De lo único que estaba segura era que se trataba de cuatro hombres, tres de ellos vestían de una manera muy elegante.  
  
- ¿Ésta es la selección para esta noche? - Preguntó el más alto, quien tenía cabello negro rizado acomodado en una larga cola de caballo.  
  
- Así es. - Respondió, con un extraño acento extranjero, un individuo que a diferencia de sus acompañantes llevaba una vestimenta más humilde, parecida a la que utilizan los campesinos en los países orientales.  
  
- Hiciste un buen trabajo, mi amigo. Las tres son muy bellas, me muero de deseos por probarlas. - Dijo otro sujeto que parecía ser de mayor edad que los otros.  
  
- Controle sus ímpetus, Lord Melcombe. Todavía falta algo de tiempo para que llegue la media noche. - Replicó el cuarto individuo, que llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa.  
  
- Lo sé, pero aún así, ya estoy ansioso.  
  
- No me sorprende en ti, George. - Comentó el de cabello rizado, riendo ligeramente.  
  
La muchacha contemplaba a los cuatro individuos desde la cama. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que se había despertado. Sabía que debía permanecer lo más callada posible, quien sabe que serían capaces de hacerle si lo notaban. Los cuatro continuaban su conversación sin prestarle atención.  
  
- ¿Cuánto falta para el despertar del círculo? - Preguntó el del sombrero de copa al más alto del grupo.  
  
- No mucho, sin embargo, es necesario que empecemos con otra clase de sacrificios. - Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. - Saben a qué me refiero, ¿no es así?  
  
- Sí... - Respondieron al unísono los otros tres, con una sonrisa semejante a la de su compañero.  
  
- Confío en que no nos decepcionarás. - Dijo el más alto dirigiéndose al que vestía con ropas orientales.  
  
- Sabe que no lo haré. - Contestó con una ligera carcajada.  
  
El individuo de ropas humildes hizo una reverencia antes de despedirse.  
  
- Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo asuntos que atender. Desgraciadamente, no podré acompañarlos en la misa.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso. Ya te llamaremos cuando sea necesario.  
  
La muchacha miró de reojo al sujeto de ropas orientales antes de que saliera de la habitación, su apariencia le provocó escalofríos. Después de que éste se retirara, los tres individuos restantes dirigieron su vista a las tres jovencitas que descansaban en las camas.  
  
- Son preciosas sin duda. - Comentó el que respondía al nombre de George Melcombe.  
  
- Ellas servirán muy bien a nuestros propósitos. - Agregó el más alto.  
  
- Está seguro de que ese sujeto es confiable. Hay algo que no me agrada de él. - Comentó el del sombrero de copa, haciendo alusión al individuo de vestimenta oriental.  
  
- Descuida, lo conozco desde hace varios años. Sé que él no es precisamente el más leal a nuestra causa, pero está dispuesto a apoyarnos en todo lo posible, después de todo, le conviene a sus intereses. Él nos necesita más de lo que nosotros lo necesitamos a él, sin nuestra ayuda, le sería completamente imposible llevar a cabo sus planes. Por ello es que no debes preocuparte, no nos traicionará.  
  
- Eso espero. A decir verdad, hay algo en su amigo que me resulta aterrador, Sir Francis. Esas habilidades que posee... jamás creí que pudiera existir alguien así.  
  
- Debo decir, mi buen Paul, que tienes razón al admirarte. Él es en verdad un individuo insólito, no creo que exista otro como él en todo el mundo.  
  
- Y precisamente por ello es que es tan útil a nuestra causa, ¿no es así, Francis?- Preguntó George.  
  
El aludido respondió con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- Efectivamente. Además, él es uno de los mejores agentes de los que disponemos en Oriente. Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿cómo se encuentra la situación allá? ¿Han recibido alguna noticia?  
  
- Me comuniqué con Sir Henry esta mañana. - Respondió Paul. - Me informó que la guerra está muy próxima a iniciar. No falta mucho para que empiecen a desatarse las hostilidades, los miembros del consejo de ancianos del clan Li están haciendo un excelente trabajo motivando el odio e irritando a los diversos clanes místicos...  
  
- Esa guerra sin duda convendrá a la realización de nuestra meta. - Comentó Melcombe, sonriendo.  
  
- Lo que resulta irónico de todo este asunto es que sea el clan Li quien nos está ayudando esta vez. - Comentó Sir Francis, algo pensativo. - Si mal no recuerdo, esa familia fue la principal responsable de la derrota de nuestra orden hace casi tres siglos.  
  
- También fue su líder quien impidió que se llevará a cabo la resurrección hace 20 años. - Mencionó Paul.  
  
- ¿Quién diría que la situación se llegaría a invertir? - Dijo Francis con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
  
Los tres sujetos continuaron charlando sobre el asunto despreocupadamente. La joven sólo los escuchaba sin poder moverse. No comprendía nada de lo que hablaban. Discutían acerca de una guerra en Oriente, algo respecto a una familia llamada Li y su participación en la misma. De cualquier manera, la muchacha no tenía ningún interés en ello, sólo le importaba salir de ese lugar. Buscaría la forma de liberarse tan pronto esos tres salieran del cuarto.  
  
- En fin, por ahora debemos atender asuntos más urgentes, como los preparativos finales para la misa de esta noche. - Dijo Sir Francis.  
  
- Al respecto de eso, Francis, creo que una de nuestras invitadas nos ha estado espiando. - Dijo Lord Melcombe, señalando hacia la joven de cabellos rubios, quien abrió los ojos espantada al darse cuenta de que la habían descubierto. Tal vez ya sabían que estaba despierta desde que entraron a la recámara y sólo habían estado divirtiéndose con ella.  
  
- ¡Oh! Querida mía, te has despertado. - Exclamó Sir Francis, fingiéndose sorprendido como si estuviera actuando en alguna obra teatral.  
  
- Es la chica que el "bandido" capturó a eso de las siete de la noche. - Explicó Paul.  
  
- Es una de las más bellas que ha traído, si me lo preguntan. - Comentó George Melcombe.  
  
- Es una lástima que sus padres no le hayan enseñado modales. Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas. - Dijo Francis, acercándose a la joven con una sonrisa cruel.  
  
La muchacha forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse de las amarras que la mantenían aprisionada. Intentó gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero la mordaza apenas le permitía emitir un leve gemido. Francis y George se pararon a los costados de la cama, contemplándola. En los ojos de la chica se observaba un terror inmenso, mientras que en los de sus captores se apreciaba lujuria y crueldad.  
  
- No trates de luchar, pequeña, es inútil. Nadie puede ayudarte. - Dijo Sir Francis, acariciando sus cabellos y apartándole un par de mechones de la frente.  
  
- En verdad es encantadora, es una lástima que tengamos que ofrecerla en la misa. Mira que carne tan joven y tierna. - Melcombe sujetó los pechos de la muchacha con brusquedad.  
  
La chica gimió, se hallaba completamente indefensa, lo único que podía hacer era sacudir su cuerpo intentando liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre.  
  
- ¡Oh! Veo que tienes mucha energía. - Lord Melcombe sonreía con lascivia mientras paseaba su mano por encima de la pierna de la joven. - Veamos que más tienes... - Dijo poco antes de introducir su mano por debajo de su falda.  
  
- ¡Suficiente, George! - Gritó Sir Francis con autoridad. - No olvides que ella debe mantenerse pura hasta la ceremonia. Ya tendrás oportunidad de divertirte entonces. Ahora déjala en paz. - El joven inglés le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amigo, George Melcombe tuvo que acatar la orden.  
  
- Está bien, está bien. Iré entonces donde Lady Wortley. Francamente, estoy muy impaciente y no sé si podré esperar hasta entonces.  
  
El hombre de mayor edad se retiró de la habitación. Después de que se marchara, Paul se acercó a Sir Francis.  
  
- Aún no comprendo como es que despertó tan pronto. La dosis del narcótico que le di debía ser suficiente para mantenerla dormida por una hora más.  
  
- Nunca dejes a la ciencia moderna lo que la magia antigua puede realizar con facilidad. - Dijo Francis con solemnidad sin apartar su vista del rostro de la muchacha. Ella seguía asustada, aunque esta vez no trataba de moverse. Sabía que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no lograría escapar de estos siniestros individuos que la habían secuestrado.  
  
- Duerme, pequeña, duerme... - Dijo Francis colocando una mano sobre su frente, empezó a recitar un extraño hechizo en alguna lengua antigua.  
  
Poco a poco, los azules y cristalinos ojos de la chica se cerraron. A su alrededor todo se volvió negro, sólo quedo un vacío tenebroso y un silencio sepulcral.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se murió? ¿Se le agotó la inspiración? ¿Lo secuestraron los extraterrestres? ¿Finalmente lo atraparon los de Prodigy? ¡Pues no! Mala hierba nunca muere y para muestra estoy aquí de nuevo ^_^  
  
Bien, sé que les debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto, pero créanme que todo ello ha sido por causas de fuerza mayor. Desgraciadamente, los últimos meses no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible y apenas estoy poniéndome al corriente con mis fanfics. Mil disculpas a quienes estén al pendiente de ellos, les prometo que dentro de poco los actualizaré, sólo ténganme un poco de paciencia.  
  
Por ahora no tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que trataré de tener listo el capítulo 3 en algunos días, pero no puedo garantizarlo al 100%. Antes de irme, una ligera advertencia: En los siguientes capítulos van a empezar a aparecer ciertas escenas que a ciertos criterios les pueden parecer desagradables, léase yuri, yaoi y escenas de violación. Personalmente, yo no tengo nada contra el yaoi y el yuri, de hecho he leído fanfics de ambos tipos que me han gustado, pero sinceramente, detesto las escenas donde hay violaciones o sexo no consentido, así que de una vez lo aclaro: Si llegan a encontrar escenas de este tipo en el futuro, créanme que las he incluido sólo por seguir la línea de la historia, no porque me agrade escribirlas _ Ya aclarado lo fundamental, les recuerdo lo de siempre: Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será bien recibida aquí o en fire_avenger@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Have a nice day! 


End file.
